


Shadows Of The Past

by VagabondWocky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gaster Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondWocky/pseuds/VagabondWocky
Summary: War. Death. Killers. Monsters. Healers?The world was fine when the monsters were first freed from Mt. Ebott. Everyone knew the tales and when it turned out they were true people accepted it. At first.It didn't even take a year for the world to reduce itself into ruin. Most humans were scared of monsters so war was inevitable.Different Thrones had been created for humans with magic to get sent to. However, those Thrones now rose to rule the land.Do you think monsters should have the same rights as humans? Or do you think they should all be executed? Sent back into hiding?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), G!Sans/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro & Starlight Guard

**Author's Note:**

> This story only contains G!Sans from Echotale, not the other characters from that AU. It does however contain the other monsters from the normal version of Undertale.  
> Enjoy!

Walking.

That's all they ever did anymore.

That's how Adeline felt at least.

Walk to outposts, heal people, ask where other injured people are, and then walk to that location.

On occasion they would take healing jobs that were posted to online forums or on job boards at camps.

The duo would get breaks, on occasion, but only to ride a boat to another piece of land before they started walking again.

The walking never bothers Jin-Hee. If it did she's never complained about it before.

When Adeline first joined up with Jin-Hee she was scolded for preferring to wear boots with large heels. Jin-Hee had offered many times for her to just wear a pair of her combat boots but Adeline refused, saying she was way too short to not wear heels.

Now whenever the duo stops in a camp, Jin-Hee is always on the lookout for some platformed combat boots.

Today had been a particularly long day for the duo, they started walking before the sun rose and the sun had set almost an hour ago.

"When wil-" Adeline speaks up, her legs already feeling like spaghetti.

Jin-Hee cuts her off with a gentle smile, "Only another hour, I promise. You can even see the lights from here." She points further down the road the two were traveling and sure enough, not too far away looked like a lit up entrance for a camp.

Starlight Guard, the camp the two were on their way to and one of the few White camps that existed. Most of the White camps converted to Green camps these days. Easier that way.

"So that's Starlight Guard... How did it get that name?"

Jin-Hee doesn't answer, just pauses her steps and looks up at the sky, making Adeline do the same.

She was at a loss for words for a good few minutes before Jin-Hee started walking again, snapping Adeline out of her trance.

"It's amazing!!!" She cheers, a bit more hop in her step now.

As the duo approach the entrance Jin-Hee pulls her face mask on.

Everyone had a surgical style face mask that had a respirator in it, mainly for the travelers who would sometimes have to be in the more dusty areas or even nearby fires.

Jin-Hee just wore hers all the time. Most of the people that graduated from the Ashen Throne would wear one all the time.

The two pull out their identification cards as the dog guards at the entrance block their way with axes. They show the guards their ID's making sure not to cover the top corner which has the healers symbol. Once the guards notice the symbol they move their axes to allow entrance, no further questions.

That's how it was at any camp, for healers at least.

"Want anything in particular?" Jin-Hee asks as she unlocks her phone, looking at the list the duo had built with supplies they needed.

"A change of food, I really don't know if I can eat another can of fruit Jin..." Adeline sweat drops.

Jin-Hee shakes her head, "I know how you feel but fruit helps any healing magic be at it's best."

"I know, I know... still... Can we see if there's any jerky or candy?"

Jin-Hee types some things into her phone, "I'll see what they have."

The two continue to follow the main pathway of the camp, Jin-Hee knowing the supply sections were at the end of the path. They freeze however when a child monster rushes into the middle of the pathway.

"Y-y-you're we-wearing green!" The kid exclaims, "A-are you he-healers?"

Adeline shoots a look at Jin-Hee before following procedure and pulling her ID out and showing the kid the healer symbol on it, "Are you injured?"

"N-no but... my mo-mother is! We c-came from this small c-camp not too far from h-h-here and... she protected me b-but she's not healing as f-fast as she usually does and n-n-no one will help... I'm s-scared!" Despite his stuttering the monster managed all of that out in one breath. "Please help me."

"Take us to her," Adeline nods.

The little monster looks at the duo, his eyes glowing with... determination.

He turns and runs down the pathway he had come from, tripping a few times but hopping back up like it was nothing. The duo follow behind him, pausing a couple times so he can stand again.

When they entered the seemingly packed sleeping area, Adeline worriedly looks over at Jin-Hee. Some people were strong enough to master multiple magic styles, Jin-Hee being one of those people. And one of her magics made her pick up on death aura's and be affected by it. It was one of the things that made her a great healer.

"You okay?" Adeline whispers, the duo continuing to follow the small kid through the busy living area.

Jin-Hee nodded but Adeline could tell the overall aura of the camp must not be in very good shape. Her eyes gave too much away.

The duo are yanked from their train of thought when the child calls out to his mother, waking her from her slumber as he yelled excitedly about the healers.

"Oh dear.. You've bothered these two young ladies.. I'm fin-" The mother starts to say but Jin-Hee cuts her off.

"Don't finish that sentence. You can feel it just as much as I can. The injuries you've sustained are fatal and will kill you without further treatment."

And just like that the emotionless and stoic Jin-Hee is back.

Adeline can't help but think about how lucky she must be to be so close to Jin-Hee.

"How would you know if her injuries are fatal?! You haven't even seen them!" A camper calls out from behind the duo.

Jin-Hee reaches her hand out to the mothers forehead, pressing her fingers against her gently to start healing, not even answering the camper.

Whispers started to spread, shit talking Jin-Hee and Adeline wasn't one to put up with that.

"You may not recognize her, but this is Jin-Hee. She is the most powerful magic user recognized not only by the Arcane Throne, but also the Ashen, Crimson, and Loyal Thrones." Adeline explains, her small voice demanding attention.

Before the major war had started, humans with magic were outcast. They were either hidden away or cut off from society.

When monsters were freed from the underground that changed since they were all magic users.

The world wanted to militarize the humans with magic to combat the monsters.

So the four Thrones were created. Originally all four Thrones were lead by monarchs who were against monsters. However, as the war raged on, they were replaced by people who didn't mind monsters or even fought for their equal rights.

Currently the Crimson and Ashen Thrones were the only ones against monsters. And the Ashen Throne is borderline.

The Thrones were a safe haven for magical humans. Different Thrones for different magic with the occasional magic user who would pick a Throne based on morals and not their magic type.

After the world spent many years in war, everyone started wearing colors based on their Throne or the Throne they supported.

The colors were not only useful but lifesaving. You could tell from a distance whether a person was an ally or an enemy, and that meant you could change course.

The only neutrals to the seemingly colorful war was of course, the healers. They wore green since it stood out most against the other colors. And the only stance they took was that they don't care who you are, but if you were sick they would heal you.

Healers came above anything else and if you injured a healer you had to count on being jailed if you weren't killed.

Healers could come from any throne, healing magic wasn't particularly hard to learn if you really put your mind to it. Though most of them came from the Arcane Throne. The current King of the Arcane Throne, Caspian Lovell, was a healer himself. But he didn't travel like the others, he stayed at the Arcane Throne to rule.

"I've heard that she graduated from The Ashen Throne..."

"They say everyone from The Ashen Throne is a killer..."

"Anyone else who was injured, please come forward." Jin-Hee calls out. Her steady voice demanded attention despite not being loud. "Ready to heal?" She looks over to Adeline with a gentle smile showing in her eyes.

"Always!" Adeline plops down, her ukulele in her lap, "Two lines please! The more serious injuries go to Jin-Hee!"


	2. The Troubles Of Eastcliff Town

These poor people.

They've lost so much.

Friends. Family. Significant others.

That's all something Jin-Hee could feel just from the aura's she was reading.

She continues to heal the more serious injuries as Adeline hums and plays her ukulele to heal a small group that had gathered around her.

It was truly amazing how far she had come in the short couple of years that she had spent traveling with Jin-Hee.

Her origin story was a mystery to everyone but Jin-Hee knew. She knew that the royal blue gem stone that hung around her neck was a necklace that was handed down through the generations of a royal family. A royal family that was currently in charge of the Loyal Throne.

But Jin-Hee wasn't one to talk. Her origin story was just as vague and hidden.

She did know, at least, that whatever had happened in Adelines past was for the best.

Because Adeline wasn't born with magic.

To be born without magic usually means you spend the rest of your life without it. Learning magic is one of the hardest things to do, and you can't learn it unless you have a clear mind and soul. Something Adeline very clearly had now that she could use magic.

"What are you doing in my outpost?" A familiar voice comes from behind Jin-Hee. She had finished healing most of the injured people and all that were left were getting finished up with Adeline.

"Nice to see you too," Jin-Hee turns to the flaming being behind her.

"Thank you for healing them. They were losing hope." He looks over the campgrounds, seemingly happy that everyone seemed to calm down a bit.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not exactly who they had in mind when it comes to a healer." She thinks back to the ones that called her a murderer.

"I'm sure they're still thankful," His eyes lock on Adeline, "Is that your student?"

Jin-Hee nods.

"Music magic is rather rare isn't it? Forgotten? Or so I thought."

"Don't ask me. She couldn't do normal healing magics so I gave her a ukulele and suddenly she could heal a bullet wound."

"Wow..."

"So what's up. How were these people injured?"

"They come from Eastcliff town."

"What happened?"

"Rhett attacked."

"Any ideas why?"

"Yeah. He was looking for someone," Grillby goes on, "Not exactly sure who but my bet is on G. He's been missing from the front lines for a while. I'm sure a lot of people are looking for him."

"Do you have word on the camp count? Were there more injured people there?" Jin-Hee asks as Adeline walks up to the two, "Adeline this is Grillby. Grillby, Adeline."

Adeline smiles as she puts her ukulele back around her back, "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm not sure if there are more people who are at the campground but I do know that he's still at the camp." Grillby answers her question before smiling at Adeline, "The pleasure is all mine. How do you use music magic? It's a forgotten magic."

"Uhm... I'm not sure. My older brother studied it once upon a time and I was always super interested in it." Adeline shrugs.

"So your brother can use music magic?"

"Oh no, he wanted to but he never could."

Grillby rubs his chin, "That's interesting..."

"How do I get to the camp?" Jin-Hee asks Grillby.

"Wait... I? You're leaving me alone again?" Adeline has a hint of determination in her eyes. One that she always wore whenever she learned that Jin-Hee was leaving her in someone's care so she could do something more dangerous.

"I don't want you around Rhett. He has no morals and probably would hurt a healer."

"But there's a chance that there could be others at the campground! That means you can fight the evil guy while I heal people and help them escape!"

"No. End of discussion."

"Fine... But this isn't really the end of this. You WILL let me go with you someday, Jin!" Adeline crosses her arms, a playful smile on her face as Jin-Hee ruffles her hair.


	3. Meet Rhett At Eastcliff Town

All he could see was red.

He wasn't covered in actual blood, but the damage had been done.

No amount of washing would clean him of these sins.

"Mom... You can't... You can't die..." Rhett weakly mumbles.

In his arms was his own mother. And the determination was fading from her eyes.

They'd been at the camp for a couple days now. Rhett had no idea she was in the camp when he attacked. She was an officer of the Loyal Throne so what was she doing in a green camp?

Would knowing she was there change his actions? Probably not.

But he definitely would've waited until she at least was a safe distance away.

This damn job! All the reds ever wanted was death. Someone's head on a silver platter. Blood in a golden chalice.

He should've stayed with the blues. With his mother.

But the reds offered four times the pay!

"My son..." She whispers out in a weak voice, "someone is near." That was all she needed to say to make Rhett lay her back down on the bed.

He'd taken over this house when he first found his mother at the wrong end of his pistols. He was hoping her regenerative powers would kick in but so far they haven't. And it's been three days.

Rhett makes his way to the entrance of the house, casting his mother one more glance. Her blue uniform was stained red from the blood and no matter how much he had bothered her to change she would just mumble about how she had to keep the blue on.

He wasn't sure who was nearby but on the off chance that it was G he had to finish the job.

He was sent here for him in the first place.

Rhett did find it kind of strange when he realized the camp he was sent to was a green camp but he was offered such a huge sum of money that he didn't care to ask questions.

"I'll be right back mom. I'll make this right somehow," He whispers before stumbling out of the house and through the camp.

He knew he was making a good amount of noise but at this point, he didn't care. He knew he could put up a good fight with literally anyone. Even if it was G.

Rhett pulls his pistols out and aims them directly at the source of a cough.

He admired his guns. One a machine pistol and one a semi auto. The semi auto was passed down from his father which is also where he got his magic from. Bullet magic. The other pistol was handmade for him when he graduated the Ashen Throne.

He focuses on where the cough had come from, realizing it wasn't just one person but two. A woman who was wearing a lot of black then a large green cape was bent over, her hands on someone's forehead.

A healer? Was she healing them? Maybe she could- no. Rhett realizes she would never heal his mother. Not after realizing that he was the reason this camp was in ruins.

"Are you Rhett?" The woman asks.

"Who's asking?"

"Me. Where's the injured person who's haunting your mind?" She asks. She would typically say aura but felt like she had to play mind games with this one. He was infamous, after all.

"How do you know about her?" Rhett tightens his grip on his pistols, his aim not wavering.

"Death magic. I can see death." She says as she helps the person who she had healed to their feet before the person stumbles and then runs in the opposite direction, away from the two.

"But you're a healer.. Why would a healer have death magic? I don't trust you."

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Jin-Hee turns back to Rhett, her stoic face shocking him just a bit.

She takes a step towards him and Rhett moves both of his guns so they were aimed at her body.

"Do you want her to die?" Jin-Hee frowns even though her face mask blocks Rhett from seeing it.

"Don't come any closer," Rhett warns, aiming his machine pistol at her head.

"Oh? Or what, you'll shoot me? Your last hope at saving her life? Your mind is screaming, begging me to." Jin- Hee taunts as she takes another step towards Rhett.

"I swear I will fucking shoot you!" He yells as Jin-Hee takes another step towards him.

"And here I thought you were gonna shoot me, what a let down." She shakes her head, the smirk hidden under the mask could be heard in her taunt.

"Take another step and we'll see how fucking brave you are..."

She takes another step.

Rhett pulls the trigger.


	4. You Owe Her A Thanks

Grillby had been iffy about Adeline leaving the camp, but she assured him she would remain uninjured.

She was going to the camp that was apparently in ruin, despite Jin-Hee telling her to wait back at the camp.

She never listened.

She didn't listen to her brother and her brother was a king.

As she approached the entrance to the camp she saw someone running out. He didn't seem injured but he just ran past her.

"Just run kid! There are two killers back there!!"

Some help he was... Adeline tightened her grip on her ukulele as she walked around to the back of the camp. She couldn't sense death like Jin-Hee yet but she could vaguely sense injuries.

Most of the houses and camp sites were destroyed or on fire. Except for one. And there was an invisible string pulling Adeline towards the building.

One that got stronger the closer she got and made her quicken her pace.

She makes it to the door and bursts inside, shocked to see a woman in a blue uniform laid in the bed at the center of the room. She rushes over to the woman and pulls her ukulele into her arms, starting to strum it as she takes in the state this woman was in.

A couple bullet wounds, not fatal but enough to make her very slowly and painfully bleed out.

So much blood the uniform was only blue in a small area, the rest of it being stained with blood so it seemed almost brownish in color.

The woman was completely pale from the blood loss and her eyes were empty.

However as Adeline continued to strum and sing along her eyes filled with one particular emotion. Determination.

Usually when wounds got this bad Jin-Hee would be the one to start the process. Just one song had drained Adeline more than she felt she had been drained in a while.

Adeline finishes a second song and goes to start a third but the woman reaches up to stop her, taking her hand and holding it tight to show her thanks.

"Are you stable? Can you stand?"

"I think so, where is Rhett?" The woman asks as Adeline helps her to her feet.

Adeline shakes her head lightly but before she can actually answer that she had no idea two gunshots go off, making the woman ruin out the front door with Adeline fresh on her trail.

The two run towards the sound, the woman yelling first.

"Rhett! You said you wouldn't hurt anyone else!" She runs to the man in the red uniform. Adeline quickly pieces together that he's the one that was responsible for all the death and destruction in the camp.

"Mom? I thought you were dead...!" He reaches his arms out, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Healer?" Rhett's eyes travel behind his mother to Adeline then over to Jin-Hee.

When Adeline sees Jin-Hee she gasps and rushes to her side, "Jin!" She was shot in her shoulder and one in her chest area. She had to be in pain but one look in her eyes showed her just how icy she could be.

Rhett doesn't say anything. It was obvious he had done this because of his pride.

"She came here to heal your mother! If I wasn't here your mother would've been dead because there's no way Jin could heal someone like this!" Adeline feels her chest getting tight.

Adeline feels tears building as she pulls out her ukulele and strums but her eyes widen when Jin-Hee reaches out and places her hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

"If your mind is not clear you won't be able to do anything, take a deep breath. They aren't fatal."

Adeline nods and closes her eyes to calm down before opening them, determination showing as she starts to play a song again, Jin-Hee not stopping her this time.

Rhett doesn't take his arms off of his mother, too confused with whatever the fuck was happening and too mad at himself for shooting what could have been his mothers only lifeline.

"That how she heals," His mother whispers.

He looks down at her, surprised at the amount of emotion behind her eyes before looking back towards the healing duo.

It was silent while Adeline finished up a song and Jin-Hee stopped her before she could start another one.

She knew that Adeline didn't have the energy to continue healing her and this amount was just enough to get her back to a level where she could heal herself.

In terms of healing ability, Adeline still had a lot to learn. But it wasn't her fault, she wasn't born with magic. Jin-Hee had been and on top of that had spent most of her life training it except for the few years she took to seriously train and graduate the Ashen Throne.

"I'll have you know, I usually kill people who cause so much death," Jin-Hee stands up, helping Adeline up off the ground as well before continuing, "Who were you sent to find?"

"I can't say..." Rhett finally releases his mother from his grasp, taking a step away from her.

Jin-Hee shakes her head, "Can't or won't?"

Rhett avoids the question, "Who are you?"

"Jin-Hee. Healer that has mastered both green magic healing and death magic." She doesn't have to say the rest for Rhett to realize just who he fucked with. Graduate from the Ashen Throne and the only person to be recognized by every single Throne of the land. Someone he had looked up to.

The only person who could use shadow magic.

"This is Adeline, a healer who is under my care. And I believe you owe her a thanks."

Rhett turns to Adeline, the look his eyes unwavering despite how sarcastic he sounded, "Thank you."

"Now tell me who you're here for."

"Or what? I'm a shard shooter, I won't miss your head twice," His hands hover over his guns and his mother shoots him a warning look.

"Oh? You're willing to kill a healer in front of your mother? How disappointed she must be that her only son ended up like you." Jin-Hee continues her taunts from earlier, knowing this was the route she had to take.

It worked.

Rhett's hands drop from his sides, a sigh escaping his mouth, "The Red King sent me to kill G."

"His motives?"

"He didn't say," Rhett keeps his eyes on the ground, a defeated look on his features.

"So you haven't heard any rumors? Because I have and I know you have." Jin-Hee's hand goes to her side where her knife is, Rhett picking up on the movement. "And no, I don't care if your mother is right there."

It would be easier for Jin-Hee to use her magic to fight but it was also more dangerous. Any black magic was, no matter the amount of mastery.

Instead, her weapon of choice was a solid black butterfly knife.

As a healer you're supposed to have a weapon with you at all times. This was to prevent someone with ill intentions of hurting you since healers are definitely more rare these days. But Jin-Hee didn't let Adeline have a weapon. Said she wouldn't know how to use one and didn't have to worry about it as long as she was around.

Jin-Hee wielded that blade with deadly accuracy, and she'd only used it in front of Adeline a few times.

Sometimes when the duo was traveling Adeline would watch Jin-Hee as she did flips and tricks with it. Supposedly before the war she had a knife store or something like that.

"Healers aren't supposed to kill. It kind of goes against everything you stand for." Rhett rolls his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was extremely intimidated.

"As does black magic, which I was born with."

"I've heard rumors..." Rhett finally speaks up, Jin-Hee's hand backing away from where her knife was. "G used to work with the reds, that's why the rumors you've probably heard are scarce. You and I both know what happens when a rumor is spread about the reds... But he disappeared a few months ago from the front line and popped up helping out some green camps and in a couple cases some blue ones."

Rhett takes a deep breath before continuing, "When Queen Nicolette heard about that she snapped. Called all assassins from the Crimson Throne and whoever would come from the Ashen Throne, really anyone willing to work for a good buck. And she gave each and every one of us a different location. Some of them in the literal middle of nowhere. And told us to bring back his dust..."

"Were any of the other locations camps like this?"

"Not the ones that I heard..." He looks to his mother, "The thing is I'm almost sure that at least a third of the locations that I heard were traps set up by the Loyal Throne to catch assassins..."

It's quiet for a few minutes before Adeline speaks up, "Why did you let him shoot you?"

"Because now he owes me, and he's coming with us." Jin-Hee motions for Rhett and his mother to follow as she turns, Adeline walking by her side.


	5. Tone Up The Intimidation Factor

Rhett hated his job.

Well...

Not his actual job, just the fact that he had to work with people every once in a while.

People he wasn't so keen to work with.

Rhett was currently seated at a dinner table with his mother in Starlight Guard. Jin-Hee and Adeline had wandered off to continue gathering supplies since they had been interrupted to go to the camp he was at.

Jin-Hee had made it clear that if Rhett even hinted that he had intentions to hurt anyone he was a dead man. But in reality, he was already a dead man walking.

He had betrayed Queen Nicolette so it's not like he could return to the Crimson Throne for sanctuary. And if he wasn't welcome there then no way the Ashen Throne would welcome him either. Even if he was one of the few who had graduated from there.

A thick ball of fabric hits the back of Rhett's head, making him stand and turn with his guns drawn at the culprit before anyone could blink.

Jin-Hee just shakes her head, "It's your new cape. Can't have a red wandering with us, we won't get shit done." She turns on her heels, walking towards the back of camp.

"Where are you going?" Rhett holsters his pistols but she doesn't answer.

"Smoke break," Adeline answers for Jin-Hee, "Do you like the cape? I tried to find some material similar to the one you're wearing now but I also tried to make it more useful."

Rhett lifts the cape from the ground where it had fallen, looking over it. It was heavier than his last and it seemed to be reinforced which meant it could withstand blades and maybe arrows. It was a dark green that faded down into black.

His last cape was just there to keep him warm and it hardly did that.

"Did you make that, dear?" Rhett's mother asks, pulling him from his trance.

"Yes ma'am! Before the war I was a seamstress in the making." Adeline smiles, turning back to Rhett, "Do you like it? If not we can go look through the clothing and armor tent, maybe find one more suited over there."

Rhett shakes his head, "This is fine. Thank you," He pulls off his red cape, replacing it with the green one and already feeling a bit more confident at how protected he felt with it on. "Are you sure you'll be fine here?"

"Of course dear, and now I won't have to worry about you since you'll be with these two wonderful ladies. The second I'm fully recovered I'll set off to the Loyal Throne." His mother smiles before standing and walking to his side, ready to say her goodbyes.

"At least let me wire you some money so you can hire a bodyguard or two for the trip?" Rhett tries and his mother sighs.

"If that's what it will take to get you to stop babying me," She pulls her phone out and Rhett does the same.

After a bit of clicking a small sent notification sounds and his mothers eyes widen.

"This is-"

"Shh. Just take it. Please be safe." Rhett forces a smile.

His mother just nods and hugs him before turning to go back to the healing tent.

"Should we go get Jin-Hee?" Rhett turns to Adeline and she nods, leading him towards the back of the camp.

He's a bit shocked when he finally spots her. She always wore that face mask, hiding her face from below her eyes down.

Now here she was, a cigarette in her mouth and a long scar that started below her right eye and went down to her chin, slicing through the side of her lips. Almost like... someone had slashed for her eye and missed.

"You two ready?" Jin-Hee asks as she stamps out her cigarette.

"Yup! I already called ahead to the next outpost to let them know we'd be on our way so to expect some people coming in late." Adeline smiles.

It's off putting to Rhett for someone to always be so smiley. Since they had left the camp earlier all she did was smile.

"Let's go then," Jin-Hee turns towards the main road of the camp, heading back to the entrance so they could travel the safest route to the next camp.

\---

The duo, now trio, had been walking for a good couple of hours. Jin-Hee was used to going some days with no sleep but it was something Adeline was not good with.

And since they had spent the night going between the injured camp and Starlight Guard, it was safe to say Adeline hadn't gotten much rest.

"Can we take a break?" Adeline whines.

"Let me get you some chucks. Combat boots. Sneakers. Literally anything but those damn heels." Jin-Hee looks over at Adeline but Rhett notices her eyes soften when she locks them with Adeline.

"Jiiiin~"

"Don't start. We can take a break." She holds her hands up as she starts leading them towards a small tree stump on the side of the road, letting Adeline sit down.

Rhett feels a dark aura and a split second later he hears a slight growl coming from behind Adeline.

"Adeline mov-" Rhett starts but he wasn't fast enough.

In the time it had taken him to realize that there was a wolf, Jin-Hee had already dashed at the creature and kicked it's head so it wouldn't bite it's target, Adeline.

As he reached for one of his pistols he saw a blur of Jin-Hee's arm as she drew her knife and stabbed it into a vulnerable spot, taking the wolf to the ground before snapping its neck so it didn't suffer too much.

"Hm?" Adeline turns to Rhett.

How could she just act like that was normal?

"Never mind." Rhett shakes his head, holstering his pistol that he had barely drawn.

He took note that he really did have to be careful from now on.

He knew that Jin-Hee was powerful but seeing her strength in person was insane. Not only was she one of the few to graduate from the Ashen Throne, but also the youngest.

And that, frightened him.

Especially with what the graduation test was.


	6. A Bit Of Q&A Never Hurt Anyone

"So what Throne are you from..?" Rhett tries again to make conversation. Jin-Hee shut him down whenever she felt that Adeline didn't want to answer a question.

He was one to travel alone so having others with him was new. And he wasn't sure what to do with the quiet between multiple people.

But right now, Jin-Hee wasn't with the duo. She had run ahead to scout out the camp and make sure it wasn't too hostile towards healers.

"What makes you think I'm from a Throne?" Adeline finally speaks up, shocking Rhett with the serious face she was sporting.

Ah, so she lies.

"Well for one, you're human and you know magic. All humans with magic were sent to a Throne."

It's quiet for a while. Rhett wonders if she didn't talk about it because it was a painful past instead of just her being mysterious.

"Loyal."

"Holy shit you're from the Loyal Throne?" Rhett raises his eyebrows.

"I don't even talk about it with Jin so don't expect me to talk about it with you," She shuts him down and the silence returns.

"Was it hard..?" Rhett whispers.

"Huh?"

"Leaving your family behind. I assume you had family since the Loyal Throne is... The one Throne that would take the entire persons family in so kids wouldn't get separated from their parents and vice versa."

"You know for an assassin you sure do talk a lot," Adeline shakes her head, looking back towards the road. She quietly wonders if this is how Jin-Hee felt when she wouldn't shut up. She wasn't the type to exactly be quiet if someone was annoying her though so Adeline figures she was fine.

How was it that Jin-Hee had come across Adeline?

It wasn't that long ago, a couple years at most.

And it was only a few days after Adeline had run away.

She didn't have high hopes for herself but to get caught and taken prisoner so fast? It was a real let down. She couldn't use magic and the gun she had stolen from her brother had dislocated her shoulder just from one shot so no chance she could use it again.

And the fact that she was wearing green only made it worse because once the reds that had kidnapped her realized she couldn't actually use healing magic they just berated her for it.

Tortured her for it.

When Jin-Hee stopped into the camp to refill supplies she told them she'd be taking Adeline with her.

And boy did they make a mistake by saying no.

Jin-Hee told Adeline to cover her eyes and sing as loud as she could.

And when her shoulder was gently shook all she saw was the bodies of all her captors that had spent the last week making her life a living hell.

Every fiber of Adeline's being told her to be scared. To not trust Jin-Hee.

Especially when she figured out exactly who Jin-Hee was.

But her eyes told a different story. They do say the eyes are the gateway to the soul after all.

So Adeline trusted her life to Jin-Hee, begging her to teach her how to heal people.

The second the new mentor left camp with her student they went to a green camp.

When Adeline asked why Jin-Hee just answered, 'If you want to be a healer we should dress you properly for the part.' So she did. Got her proper clothing and a thick, long green scarf which was a drastic upgrade from the green tapestry that Adeline had been using before.

Jin-Hee never actually asked Adeline where she was from, but she knew she wasn't stupid. Her undershirt was the royal blue of the Loyal Throne.

Jin-Hee had even made a comment along the lines of, 'You're lucky the reds didn't see that.'

The two had passed that camp a couple times after that but Jin-Hee never made her go back in it, running in herself to get basic supplies and then catching up to Adeline.

And she always came back from that camp with chocolate.

Rhett waves his hand in front of Adeline's face, "You good?"

"Huh..? Yeah. Just thinking."

Rhett shakes his head. She had been quiet for at least half an hour, her eyes in some distant land. "You gonna dodge this question too?"

"I mean... You left your mom back at Starlight Guard so I'm sure you already know how hard it is to leave family." Adeline thinks for a moment, thinking that if his mother was an officer from the Loyal Throne then he also must be from the Loyal Throne. But she wasn't going to say anything. Yet.

"I know I'll see her again though. You ditched the Loyal Throne to become a healer. You betrayed people who view loyalty as a lifestyle. You'd-" Rhett is cut off by Jin-Hee landing in front of the two, a murderous look in her eyes.

She must have been in the tree, waiting for the two to catch up.

"I'm gone for one hour and you decide to run your fucking mouth."

She probably would've thrown a punch if Adeline hadn't ran over to her and hugged her, "I missed you! How was the post?"

Jin-Hee just shoots one more glare towards Rhett before turning to continue walking towards their destination. "It was alright."

"Did you mention the name of the next camp?" Rhett speaks up.

"More of a point than a base. Autumns Point."

Adeline wonders why she had run ahead to check then. It was a super friendly base, one they had gone to pretty often in the past.

But then she remembers.

It wasn't just them anymore.

Jin-Hee had run ahead to make sure they wouldn't cause issues with Rhett.


	7. Entry To Autumns Point

Rhett wasn't exactly thrilled to be walking up to the point.

He was an assassin. A hired gun.

And not to toot his own horn but he was a pretty famous one. Meaning that every green camp knew who he was. Not because he had met anyone in particular but because they always had to clean up whatever mess he made.

Just like the huge fuck up he made at the small camp by Starlight Guard.

He always had been one of the more messy guns. Killing people that didn't need to be killed. But that was also what made him so popular in the Crimson Throne and made him in such high demand.

Man... What was gonna become of him now if word got around that he was seen not only traveling with two healers but wearing green.

Rhett really was a dead man walking.

Traveling with the healing duo definitely wasn't as bad as he originally thought it was gonna be.

Whenever it was too quiet, Adeline would sing. And her voice would even make birds chirp along, so it definitely filled the silence.

Unfortunately, Adeline had to stop after a few songs because Jin-Hee scolded her. Apparently she was putting energy into the song to make them feel less tired, but instead it really just drained her energy.

Their bond seemed like a mother and child. Or maybe just older and younger sibling.

Either way, the two were almost polar opposites. It made Rhett wonder what circumstances must have aligned for Adeline to train under Jin-Hee.

Jin-Hee was extremely well known in the Ashen Throne. Her name was held to high standards and anyone who was studying there would be compared to her. What had become of her after she graduated wasn't exactly spoke about.

Mentors didn't want to admit that their best student had given up a possible life in the Throne to become a healer.

She was so powerful that everyone in the Ashen Throne was just proud to say they shared that one aspect with her. That they all called the Ashen Throne home.

She was a legend. And being a legend built up a lot of expectations. Expectation that Rhett didn't think anyone could live up to. It built this mental image of what Jin-Hee was like.

And somehow.

Jin-Hee lived up to those expectations. Maybe without Adeline though.

Quiet. Fast. Mysterious. Doesn't talk. Doesn't put up with bullshit. Even wore the face mask all the time like others at the Ashen Throne.

In fact, she was the one that made wearing the mask all the time something that the Ashen Throne became known for.

As the group finally approached Autumn Point the guards look over them and move to the side, making Rhett do a triple take.

They always checked ID's. Which is something that Rhett was nervous about. No way they'd let him in if they knew who he was. Not to mention his ID sported the Ashen Throne symbol as well as the assassin symbol.

Rhett quickly realizes that's why Jin-Hee went ahead. To make sure he was allowed in. He thinks she could have just made him camp outside the point but then remembered she didn't trust him.

The trio makes their way through the camp, Jin-Hee disappearing to go get basic supplies while Adeline lead him to the clothing tent.

"Why are we here?" Rhett finally asks as they walk into the covered area, him looking around at how clean at organized it all seemed.

"Well we can't have you wearing a red shirt. They didn't have much at the last camp but I knew they had a lot more here." She looks through different stands, eventually grabbing a black shirt, sitting down in front of a sewing machine with a couple other types of material.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a little large so I have room to add some padding. Do you need a new holster while I'm at it?" Adeline looks up at Rhett who was now leaning against the table beside her.

Rhett glances around the tent, "I don't see any holsters?"

"I can make you some, here." She grabs a hard leather material from the table beside the two, "Let me borrow your guns."

"What the fuck? No."

"As if I'd keep them, idiot. I just need to trace the size so it fits properly." Adeline jokingly hits Rhett's arm and he hesitates before handing her both of his pistols.

He sighs and watches as she starts tracing them, being careful around the edges to add a bit of room so they don't get caught in the holster.

She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Rhett sees Jin-Hee walk by, talking with Toriel who he assumes is the head of the point. Not surprised that such a popular point would have such an influential leader.

It's quiet for a bit and when Adeline finally hands Rhett his guns back he speaks up, "Why haven't either of you asked questions?"

"About what?"

"Why I do what I do and shit..."

"Why would we? Everyone has their reasons. I don't ask Jin about her past and she doesn't ask about mine. So we won't ask about yours. I mean... You can share if you want, I've shared a bit with Jin. But it's not like we expect you to."


	8. Two Strong Magic Users Meet

"I just don't trust him in my camp..." Toriel frowns as she looks over to Rhett and Adeline.

"He's under my watch. If he even thinks about doing anything I'll take care of it."

Toriel seems to finally accept that there was no arguing about this with Jin-Hee as the two walked towards her office area.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Jin-Hee speaks up again.

"Saved two bars just for you. They're in my hut," Toriel smiles at the soft side of Jin-Hee that only Adeline could bring out.

"Thanks so much Tor, they always make Adeline's week."

"Did you ever find out where she came from?" Toriel questions as she holds the blanket that was draped in the doorway to the side for them to enter.

Once the two were inside Jin-Hee takes a seat, "I have a rough idea. The Royal Throne wouldn't have my head if I had the missing princess would they?"

Toriel's head snaps to Jin-Hee, "You think that's her?!"

"I'm sure of it. And I'm sure she had a reason for running. So if I need to, I'll take down the Loyal Throne for her." Jin-Hee pulls her mask off, enjoying the smell of pie that Toriel's house was always full of.

"They have a huge reward just for any word on where she is. Her brother is incredibly worried as well... Don't you think she should at least let them know she's okay?" Toriel asks as she reaches into her desk drawer, pulling two chocolate bars out and sliding them across the desk to Jin-Hee.

"That's her business, Tor. Like I said, she had to have had her reasons to run. It can't have been too bad since she can learn magic."

"That's right... Have to have a clear mind. Humans really are mysterious creatures." The worried leader chuckles. "Where are you guys heading next?"

"Well I've been keeping an eye on the forums and it seems there's nothing major going on in this area so I was thinking about heading towards Bloodfold Post. They have a post up asking for healers with no responses so it might be worth the travels."

Toriel frowns, "It's dangerous to go to red outposts these days."

"Not that I couldn't handle it before but now we have Rhett with us as well," Jin-Hee points out but it doesn't change the amount of worry in Toriel's eyes.

Always the caring mother figure.

"Hey, Tori? I wanted to speak to you-" A deep voice comes from the doorway, causing Jin-Hee and Toriel to look at the entrance way.

"Ethan! Such a pleasure to see you, hun!" Toriel stands from her desk and makes her way over to the newcomer, hugging him.

His eyes stayed locked on Jin-Hee though. Tracing up and down the scar, causing Jin-Hee to frown before pulling her mask on and standing to greet him as well.

"Jin-Hee, this is Ethan." Toriel introduces them and they offer each other a firm handshake.

"Jin-Hee, from the Ashen Throne I presume?"

"And you'd be Ethan from the Arcane Throne."

"Oh wow, that's a first. Didn't realize I was so popular!" He rubs the back of his neck, his long dirty blonde hair moving with his hand.

He was pretty tall, Jin-Hee came in at a solid five foot five but with her combat boots she was five foot six maybe seven. And he was almost a foot taller than her. Not something she was used to.

"Not every era someone can use all four elemental powers," Jin-Hee shrugs.

"Well.. Not all four yet. I'm still working on fire, it's way harder to learn than I thought!"

Jin-Hee just shakes her head a bit, turning in favor of Toriel, "I'll get going then. It was nice talking again, Tori."

"It was nice meeting you!" Ethan calls out when she was a bit away from Toriel's hut, making people stare.

"Who was that guy?" Adeline speaks up as Jin-Hee approaches the rest of her party.

"The one in all white? Ethan from the Arcane Throne." Jin-Hee answers, "You two ready to head out?"

Rhett speaks up, "We're not staying here for the night?"

"Do you really want to?" Jin-Hee raises her eyebrows.

"I would! It's been a while since we got to camp out here! Especially since there's so many people here!" Adeline jumps a bit in excitement.

Jin-Hee sighs, "Fine. Just for tonight."

"Thank you!"


	9. Don't Fuck With Jin-Hee, Got It

Jin-Hee wasn't what someone would expect. When they really took into account the little bit of her back story that was known nationwide, that is.

Wearing all green, clearly a healer. Traveling with two companions, one of which she was teaching magic to apparently.

It certainly threw Ethan for a loop.

He thinks back to how stupid he had been, staring at the scar that spanned her face. A scar that looked deep and painful. How did she get it?

She was popular of course, word about her spread everywhere. But not always good words. She had come from the Throne that you have to kill to graduate from. It was expected for her to have some enemies.

It did surprise Ethan that she knew him just from his name. It was pretty plain, nothing special.

On top of that she had referred to him as coming from the Arcane Throne, something not many people were super aware of since he had a private ceremony. Maybe one of the things you learn at the Ashen Throne was information brokering.

The most surprising thing about her though was definitely her size. She seemed so small, almost fragile.

Anyone who had magical powers that surpassed normal usage would grow in some way, shape, or form. For Ethan, he had grown in height. Now he was six foot five and still growing the closer he gets to mastering fire magic. He wishes it would help him out in the muscle department but instead he was just lanky as fuck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Toriel asks, snapping Ethan from his thoughts.

She had taken a seat at her desk, waiting for Ethan to join her but he had stood at the entrance, deep in thought.

He chuckles as he crossed the room, sitting at the seat that Jin-Hee had been in, "My bad, I seem to be spacing out a bit more often."

"I'm sure that's what it is and that a particular healer you were just checking out." Toriel giggles, making Ethan turn a bit red. "I mean, it certainly isn't proper to check a girl out like that but who am I to say anything."

"It's not like that! I just didn't expect someone like that to look... well, like that..."

"Most people are thrown off by her. And speaking of, you've grown since I last saw you!"

"Yeah.. It's really getting annoying at this point. I might just be an actual giant by the time I master fire magic!"

Toriel laughs with Ethan before she calms down, "You said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh! Well don't yell at me but I passed by camp a couple days ago but I didn't want to stop in since I usually end up staying a while when I do. But!" Ethan keeps going before Toriel can scold him for not at least stopping in to say hi, "I went by Eastcliff Town and it was completely destroyed. There's been a large increase of gun for hires out and about and I was worried he came in this direction so I turned around immediately to come check on you."

"You have nothing to be worried about dear, he's already here." Toriel smiles gently, making Ethan's jaw drop.

"Are you okay?! Did he hurt anyone? Where did he go?!" He quickly stands only for Toriel to grab his arm and make him sit back down.

She shakes her head, "He's traveling with Jin-Hee and Adeline so he's under her watch. We have nothing to worry about."

Ethan runs a hand through his hair, it falling back down to frame his face, "You nearly gave me a heart attack Tori, how did he come to be under their care?"

"From what Jin-Hee told me Adeline healed his mother and Jin-Hee doesn't trust him to not go and do something similar."

"It's surprising that she didn't just kill him..."

"She isn't really like that anymore, besides she's doing her best to raise Adeline in a good manner." Toriel pats Ethan's hand before standing.

"That's respectable I guess.. Do you know-"

Toriel cuts him off as the dinner bell rings, "Join us for dinner? The sun sets soon as well and we've got plenty of beds available if you want to stay the night."

Ethan sighs but eventually agrees that he should just stay the night, start his journey on a fresh night of rest. He follows her to the dining hut. The hut itself was small, used as food storage as well as a larger kitchen and then the front area was used to serve the food to the masses.

All the tables to sit at were outside, under a cover but still outside.

As he enters the hut with Toriel he notices a huge bowl of soup and some bread that smelled like it was made fresh.

It made Ethan's stomach growl, reminding him that he hadn't actually eaten since dinner the day before. And the soup was certainly calling his name since it was actually cold outside.

Ethan pours himself a bowl of soup and takes a piece of bread, noticing Jin-Hee walk by with her two companions. Rhett, one of the most dangerous guns for hire... He still wasn't sure if he wanted to trust that him being in Jin-Hee's care would make everything safe... But if Toriel said not to worry then he couldn't say anything.

The smaller girl from the group walks up to him, "Hello! I'm Adeline, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Ethan, pleasure is all mine though... I wish the circumstances weren't like this." Ethan's eyes travel to Rhett's and he couldn't help the killer glare he was giving him.

"Obviously you weren't here when I gave the whole camp a chat but if you have a problem with him you go through me." Jin-Hee's icy tone sends a chill down Ethan's back as his eyes snap to hers.

This was what he expected when he heard the stories about her.

Ice cold, emotionless, eyes that bore into your soul. Mask covering her face.

"Understood. You guys staying for dinner?" Ethan switches up his attitude, ignoring the glare he had earned from Rhett.

Adeline nods, "Want to sit with us?"

"Hmm.." Ethan could already tell she was going to be the more talkative one of the group and he looks back to Jin-Hee, asking her permission silently. When she shrugs he nods, "Sure. I'll sit with you guys."


	10. Healing The Past Little By Little

Ethan was nice. But he was far too curious to be around a group of people that didn't care to have their story picked apart.

As soon as dinner was finished the trio parted ways with Ethan, Adeline telling him they could talk another time as they exchanged numbers.

Jin-Hee asked Adeline and Rhett to go get the beds while she did a perimeter walk.

It wasn't that she thought the camp was unsafe, but it was more or less out of habit. Jin-Hee always walked the perimeter before she could get some rest.

"Oh look, this works out perfectly!" Adeline skips over to the back corner of the main room of beds. There was a group of three beds and there was a curtain that could be drawn to separate them from the rest of the room. "I call the bed by the window!" She adds as she tosses her bag on the bed.

Rhett shakes his head and takes the bed one away, knowing Jin-Hee would want to sleep as close to Adeline as she could. He hears a small squeal and looks over to Adeline with a worried expression, "You good?"

"Jin got me chocolate!" Adeline unwraps the chocolate bar and pops a square in her mouth.

Rhett just shakes his head and goes through his bag, "What the fuck? How'd she get in my bag?" Sure enough, the same type of chocolate bar was in his bag.

"What's up?" Adeline looks over but Rhett just shakes his head.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go change."

"Me too!" Adeline says as the two go to the changing rooms.

When Adeline comes back Rhett was already in his bed, reading through a journal that looked like it was well worn.

Shirtless.

And Adeline couldn't help but notice all the scars her had. A good majority of them weren't super deep, meaning she could heal them. If he wanted her to.

"Watcha reading?" Adeline takes a seat on the bed that would be Jin-Hee's.

"Nothing. Words that don't mean anything anymore."

Adeline frowns at his response as he closes the journal and shoves it back in his bag, pulling out his phone and reading through various forum posts.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Adeline spoke up again, "Want me to heal some of those scars?"

Rhett seems to choke on his saliva, his eyes darting to Adeline's, "What?"

"Those scars, they're shallow enough for me to heal most of them.." Her eyes wander his chest.

"Uh..." Rhett searches Adeline's face, trying to see if she was fucking with him but the small smile she gives him makes him realize she was genuine. "There's too many, Jin-Hee would get mad."

"Nah, we're about to sleep so I'll get my energy back by the morning!" Adeline smiles wider, reaching for her ukulele, freezing at Rhett's sharp tone.

"I don't want your pity."

She continues to grab her instrument, strumming gently before saying, "I don't pity you. But if we're gonna travel together we should be friends and this is stuff that friends do for each other."

She closes her eyes and softly hums along as she plays, imagining all the scars lifting off of his skin.

Adeline opens her eyes and once seeing that the scars were still prominent she closed them again, focusing harder on pouring her magic into the music. When she finishes the second tune she opens her eyes, hearing a small sniffle from Rhett.

When he notices her looking at him he quickly turns around and wipes his face.

"Thanks. I owe you." He mumbles.

"No you don't, I just said this is what friends do for each other." Adeline smiles as she puts her ukulele away, moving from Jin-Hee's bed to hers. "Goodnight Rhett."

"Goodnight, Adeline."


	11. Thought We Established Not To Fuck With Jin-Hee

Once the dinner was done Ethan made his way to the clothing tent. He had brought a variety of clean clothing from Eastcliff town now that it was in ruin. Not like the dead people would need those clothes anyway.

After dropping all the clothes in the deposit area, he made his way to the weapon tent, dropping off a couple blades and swords that he had brought.

He loved this part of green camps. Everything was free as long as you had the intention of bringing back supplies for others to take as well.

Of course not many reds would be caught in a green camp. They didn't honor the system.

Another thing about green camps though, is that the job board was usually empty.

Every post had one, and anyone could take any job. But people never turned jobs into green camps because they knew if they wanted a job done by a higher tiered magic user then they would have to turn it into a red camp or a blue camp.

Jobs from green camps were usually places where healers were needed or something like help with a construction job or even just moving furniture and stuff around for the elderly.

Job listings at white camps were usually the exact same. Maybe throwing in some more jobs like teaching jobs or private magic tutors.

There were different types of listings at different camps. Black camps, though there weren't that many of those, had assassination style jobs. And those were usually the only jobs one could find there.

Blue camps were more noble tasks. Escorting someone from one destination to another. Reviving stolen items from bandits and thieves.

Red camps were polar opposites to blue ones. Pictures of items that people wanted stolen and where to find said item. Pictures and locations of people that were in debt and needed a good scare.

The only reason Ethan had so much time to think about this was because here he was. Standing in front of Autumn Point's job board. Not a single paper pinned to the cork.

One of the guards looked over from his spot at the entrance, "It's been empty for a good month now kid. I's day the next camp will have better chances."

"The next camp is also a red one. What are you telling him to do?"

The guard and Ethan jump a bit, not knowing that Jin-Hee was nearby. She lands in front of the two, having apparently been hanging out in a branch above the entryway.

"Nothing bad!!" The guard quickly moves away.

"Not that I have anything wrong with red camps. They have good paying jobs. Sometimes," she makes her way over to Ethan., "just don't pick the wrong ones."

Ethan scoffs, turning from her and back to the board, "I wouldn't take any bad jobs. Those are better fit for Ashen and Crimson Throne people."

"A shame. Here I thought we could start over on a good foot. Guess not everyone knows basic manners." She rolls her eyes before leaving.

Exiting through the entryway.

"Where are you going?" Ethan calls out.

"Walking the perimeter."

"In that case, I'll come along." Ethan invites himself, jogging a bit to catch up and walk next to Jin-Hee. "Can I fall you Jin? Adeline does."

"Adeline is also my student who has been traveling with me for a while now. And you seem to be racist towards my Throne."

"So?"

"So no. You can't."

"Ashen Throne people are so uptight..." Ethan pouts.

"I didn't invite you so either shut the fuck up or get lost." Jin-Hee pulls some headphones out of her pockets and inserts them, properly ignoring Ethan now.

"I invited myself and you didn't oppose..." He crosses his arms.

The walk is silent for a good few minutes before Ethan breaks the silence again.

"What are you listening to?"

No answer.

"Are you listening to music? Or the radio? I listen to the radio a lot, but just the major stations in case there's some national emergency IO need to know about."

No. Answer.

"I actually think radio announcers are kind of annoying. Their voices are at least! Don't get me wrong though, they do good work. Making sure people know what they need to know."

No. Damn. Answer.

"You're really just ignoring me huh?"

No answer!

"What if I just attack you right now...? You'll be at a disadvantage because it'll be a surprise attack."

Ethan opens his mouth to say something else but is cut off by Jin-Hee shoving him against the tree beside them. Not only was her butterfly knife open and the blade pressed firmly to his throat but her eyes were pitch black and there were shadows in the shapes of dragons behind her, almost daring Ethan to say something.

She holds the position, Ethan not even wanting to breath with how close the blade was to his throat.

"For it to be a surprise I'd have to not be expecting it." And with that Jin-Hee pulls back, her eyes slowly returning to their normal color as the shadow monsters dispersed, leaving Ethan breathless as she walked away.

Ethan takes a few seconds to catch his breath.

Before he continued to follow her.


	12. The Hell Flame Kid

Rhett's eyes snapped open as he sits up straight.

Smoke? He smelt it alright. It wasn't super close.

He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the window of the room, realizing Jin-Hee wasn't in her bed either.

He peeks out and sees a bright light in the distance. A blue light.

Should he go check it out?

Jin-Hee would probably have his ass for leaving without her permission but if the smoke was nearby he had to make sure it wasn't something dangerous.

In fact, what if it was actually Jin-Hee who had started the fire? What made him so trusting of her?

He sighed and pulled his phone out, opening the forum to recent attacks which used his location to check the area. Nothing was posted about a fire, just some bandits a couple camps over.

Rhett runs his hand over his face, making a decision he isn't sure if he'll regret or not as he pulls his cape on. He hops out of the window as silently as he could, making his way towards the area of the fire.

If it was something dangerous, he should take it out before it reaches the green camp.

He has his hands on his guns as he slowly creeps through the wooded area, keeping his awareness as high as possible.

"Where's Adeline?"

Rhett turns quickly and goes to aim his gun at her but Jin-Hee just grabs his arm, "I didn't want to wake her up in case this was something dangerous." He mumbles before pulling his arm from her grip.

"Good choice." She nods and when i make a questioning glance her way she continues, "It is something dangerous."

Rhett goes to open his mouth to ask what it was but stops when Jin-Hee raises her finger to her mask, basically telling him to shut up.

Rhett shakes his head silently and starts following behind her. How someone so powerful could sneak up on his was beyond him. She masked her magical aura so well it was like she was a normal human. Being that she knew it was something dangerous but they were still walking to the destination made him wonder if she had been where the danger was but came to him because she could sense his magic.

"Why aren't we heading towards where the fire is?"

"He's not there. Ethan put out the fire and we're closing in on him so he can't run." Jin-Hee explains.

After another minute of walking Rhett saw the person who must have started the fire. Someone who couldn't handle magic. Sad shit.

"So are you gonna kill him or... Do you want me to?" Rhett questions quietly but Jin-Hee shakes her head.

"No one's gonna kill him. I'm gonna heal him."

Rhett rolls his eyes and looks around the clearing. He wasn't the best at stealth so standing partially behind a tree was as good as it's gonna get for him.

He could sort of sense Ethan's magic now but he couldn't place him. It was almost like his magic was coming from all around, which was sort of make sense with how much magical power the guy has.

The kid was in the middle of a rather large clearing. Crying. If he wasn't on fire and clearly in pain Rhett would mistake him for some lost child. Maybe he is lost. But either way it was obvious his mind wasn't clear enough to use the magic he was using.

Anytime a human isn't born with magic they have to learn to have a completely clear mind.

If you tried to use magic without a clear mind the magic would take over your mind, leading to you going mad and dying.

And this kid was clearly close to the end.

Rhett had always been taught to just take them out of their misery if they get to this point. Only a few people had been able to beat this stage.

One of those few people being...

Another scream sounds from the kid before a fireball shoots from him into a tree nearby. Ethan quickly puts the fire out by controlling the wind in the area.

"So what are we-" Rhett looks over to where Jin-Hee was but nods sarcastically when he realizes she isn't there anymore. "Fair."

He looks back to the kid but is shocked to see Jin-Hee about a yard from the kid.

He can't tell if she's saying anything but her arms were reached out to him, almost as if she was asking him for a hug.

Rhett starts taking a few steps towards the scene, freezing when Jin-Hee shoots him a warning glance.

The kid screams out and fire heads towards Jin-Hee but she doesn't flinch as a wall of air appears between her and the fire.

Jin-Hee shakes her head and reaches up, pulling her mask off. The screaming calms down a bit.

"I promise it doesn't have to be this way... I know you can get over this..."

Both Rhett and Ethan are almost shocked at how soft and caring her voice sounded. And it worked just enough to get the kids minds off of things since the blue flames seemed to not be as violent.

"Who are you?" His hoarse voice calls out.

"I was just like you, I can-"

"Shut up!" The flames start going wild again, "No one is like me! Everyone else can use magic just fine!"

"And you can too, but I need you to focus on these flames, okay? Envision them slowly dying down for me, can you do that?"

"WHY SHOULD I?!" The flames only grow, reaching towards and around Jin-Hee.

Rhett pulls his gun out, ready to take the kid down if Jin-Hee didn't get this handled but something grabs his leg, making him jump in shock and drop his gun.

He looks down and sees her hand coming from a small circle of black, looking back to her he sees her on one knee with her hand in the grown. Her eyes locked with his, one more warning look in them before she stands and looks back at the kid. Were her eyes black just then?

"I can only keep you in that circle for so long before I have to release it so you can breathe properly!" Ethan calls out.

Almost the entire clearing was engulfed in flames, except for the small area around Jin-Hee which was Ethan's doing.

"I'm walking forward!" Jin-Hee calls out.

Whether it was for Ethan so he could keep the circle on her or for the kid so he wouldn't freak out, Rhett wasn't sure.

But he could hardly see them anymore with how heavy the flames were.

"You can control it." Jin-Hee locks her eyes with the kids.

"How are you so sure?" His hoarse voice carried so much pain and Jin-Hee could feel it right then.

Why he couldn't properly control the flames.

"It isn't your fault that he died."

"How do you know about him?!"

"I don't, I can just sense that a family member that you hold very dearly passed because of a fire. It wasn't your fire." She takes another step towards him. She could feel her lungs getting tight.

"My entire family has fire magic... My twin brother and I... we were born without it so my dad forced us to learn it and my brother he-"

Jin-Hee pieces the puzzle together, "It's not your fault and he wouldn't want you dying the same way he did."

"I couldn't save him!"

"No but you can save yourself, live for him." She takes a few more steps and now she's in front of him. She had a few more seconds before she would either pass out from oxygen loss or Ethan would release the air bubble to let her breath and she would burn.

"Would he want that...?"

"I had a twin. Sometimes we have to live our lives for them. If you truly love your brother you'd overcome this and master the power like I know you can." Jin-Hee offers a small smile of encouragement.

The young boy looks up at her, tears in his eyes as all the fire from the surrounded area immediately disappears.

Ethan releases the air bubble and Jin-Hee stumbles a bit, taking a knee to catch her breath.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" She asks the kid and he shakes his head, "What's your name?" Ethan rushes to her side, trying not to startle the kid.

"Nick... Are you okay?"

"She was two seconds from passing out just to get you to calm down," Ethan shakes his head at the kid.

"Alright Nick, do you want to go back to your parents?" Jin-Hee asks, raising her hand to stop Ethan from worrying about her.

Nick shakes his head, a worried and scared look crossing his features.

"Alright. Then what's your new name?" Jin-Hee asks. It takes the boy a second but once he realizes what she means he jumps on her, hugging her tightly and crying. She just frowns and rubs his back, trying to get him to calm down again.

"You can think about it, okay? Let's get you back to camp so you can sleep." Jin-Hee stands, taking his hand in hers as they all started to walk back to camp.

Before even a minute passed Jin-Hee had to take a break.

"I'll walk ahead with him, you take a break. Stop being so careless. You should've just said you hadn't caught your breath yet, idiot." Ethan scolds her before leaving her with Rhett.

She leans back against the tree before sliding down it, taking deep breaths.

"Soooo....." Rhett breaks the silence, "A twin?"

"How do you think I graduated the Ashen Throne?" Jin-Hee shoots Rhett an icy glare, making chills travel down his spine as he realizes what she meant immediately. She killed her TWIN to graduate.

Most people did parents or neighbors or friends you had been close to your entire life. The entire exam was to prove that you could kill anyone no matter the bond.

But a twins bond?

"Don't think too hard. You look like you're in pain." Jin-Hee grunts, standing up and putting her mask back on before starting her walk back to the camp.


	13. It Was Really That Easy

"Johnny!"

Jin-Hee sits a little straighter from her seat in Toriel's hut.

"Why that name?" Toriel smiles at the child that had only woken up a bit ago.

"It sounds like Jin-Hee and she saved me! And I can go by Jon but just J-O-N!" He runs to where Jin-Hee was sitting, "Is that okay? Do you like it?"

Jin-Hee offers a small smile, her mask not on, "It's your name bud. You get to pick it, don't make your decision based on me."

"I want Jon!" He jumps a bit.

"Just how old are you?" Rhett groans at his energy.

"I'm eleven."

"That's too fuck-" Rhett is cut off when Adeline hits his shoulder.

"Okay Jon, why don't you go back to the sleeping area and play around a bit while we discuss some stuff." Toriel ruffles his hair and he nods before dashing out of the door.

Jin-Hee let's a small sigh out and rests her chin on her hand. She didn't get very much sleep the past few days so she was still recovering her energy.

Ethan can't help but continue to stare at the scar on her face. Something he saw last night wasn't sitting right with him. And he couldn't decide if it was her eyes going black when she used her magic or the fact that her magic made her scar glow black as well.

"What should we do with him?" Toriel frowns, more worry on her face than sadness. "If what you tell me is true his family must be in the town nearby which means they would probably come over here to look for him. So if we want to keep him safe he can't stay here."

"We can take him to another camp? Any White, Blue, or other Green outposts are always willing to take in children." Ethan offers up.

Toriel ponders this and nods, "But which camp would be more fit? If you're thinking Blue we could send him to Dreamer's Front, Seabreeze Barracks, or Victors Stronghold? Those are the ones where I personally know the leaders."

"I know Starlight Guard isn't too far from here so we could probably leave that off the list but Phantom Hideout might be a good one to consider?" Ethan offers.

"That's the one run by Napstablook?" Toriel asks and Ethan nods. "That would also be a good choice..."

"What about other Green outposts?" Adeline asks.

"There's Chillcross Outpost, Oasis Fort, and Twilight Blockade that are run by personal friends as well, if you think we should really send him to a Green outpost."

The group starts to think about each camp and which one would really be best fit for Jon. Taking into consideration that he used fire magic so he could be more of use in a cold environment.

This back and forth conversation goes on for a good half hour before Jin-Hee lazily opens her eyes and looks over at Ethan.

"Aren't you still trying to learn fire magic?"

Everyone quiets down, this being the first that she had spoken since Jon had left the room. "Yeah, why?"

"Why doesn't he just travel with you then." She yawns, moving her mask so it's on.

"What the fuck?" Ethan frowns, not pleased with her sudden realization and how calm she seemed about it.

Rhett nods, also not having spoke up at all until now, "She's right. When you get to that point and overcome it, you actually learn a lot about the magic and basically become the equivalent of a well versed user who's been training for years."

Jin-Hee nods, "He could help you master the basics and probably more. And even help out with various quests and stuff."

The room is almost eerily quiet for a few minutes.

"How did you know about that, Rhett?" Adeline asks. She didn't even know that.

Actually, almost no one new about that. Unless you studied at the Ashen Throne, of course.

The Throne actually would pride itself that most if not all of the students there could use more than one type of magic. It's also the reason people didn't graduate often.

"We learn about it in the Ashen Throne because one of the graduates lived through it." He shrugs. He wasn't gonna say more than he needed to, especially since Jin-Hee could just share the information if she wanted to.

"It's not the worst idea..." Ethan finally speaks up, making everyone's heads turn to him. "He can travel or whatever but I won't baby him."

"That's very kind of you dear!" Toriel pats Ethan's head. "Why don't we eat dinner in my hut tonight? We can all celebrate Jon's new life. I'll make a pie!"

Toriel leaves to the kitchen, starting her pie for tonight.

It's a nice quiet for a bit, Jin-Hee enjoying the extra rest time she was getting. Until Ethan had to speak up.

"Sorry about the loss of your twin, I know that must not have been easy."

Rhett shoots a worried look towards Jin-Hee then back to Ethan who picks up on the look immediately and everyone can see the gears turning in his head. After a solid minute Ethan pieces the puzzle together, realizing just how she lost her twin.

He stares into Jin-Hee's eyes, expecting her to speak up. Deny what he was thinking. But the quiet was brutal.

"I'm going to smoke," Jin-Hee tells Adeline, "Why don't you go join Toriel and help her out with washing dishes?" Adeline nods and goes to the kitchen as Jin-Hee leaves out the back door, heading a good distance so her smoke doesn't invade the sweet smell of Toriel's baking.

After a good minute Ethan stands, following her. But he doesn't get very far before he hears a hard voice behind him, "Her past is none of your business."

Ethan just grunts and goes to continue walking but Rhett grabs his arm.

"Let go."

"So you can go and pester Jin-Hee? I don't think-" Rhett is cut off by Ethan turning and slamming him against the wall, holding him to it by his throat. Of course his reaction time wasn't nearly as fast as Jin-Hee's but he still got one of his pistols un-holstered and cocked it, pressing it against Ethan's chin.

"Put the gun down, filthy red." Ethan all but growls.

Rhett can't help but smirk, "What are you, color blind? This isn't red. It's green. Let go of my throat first."

Ethan contemplates everything for a moment before releasing his hold on Rhett and Rhett, in turn, holsters his pistol.

"Aren't you curious about her? You don't seem to ask any fucking questions."

Rhett shrugs, "Unlike you, I graduated from the same Throne. So if I really want to figure something out about her I just have to piece her to the stories." Ethan gives him a confused look so Rhett continues, "In the Ashen Throne graduates and upperclassmen tales are passed down and told but names get jumbled or even left out most of the time. Makes it more mysterious but also keeps people constantly guessing who's who. And since there are some graduates that are more popular than others, it helps all the stories get told instead of just a few."

"And?"

"And knowing the tales that I do and what little I know about Jin-Hee, I can already tell you she's not gonna open up about her past to anyone. And she's sure as hell not gonna do it to someone who's so focused on colors."


	14. That's Not History Yet

"Bye Toriel!" Adeline calls as the trio wave to the entrance of Autumns Point where there was a small sending away group. "And you have my number Jon so text me when you get a phone!"

"I will! Thank you again Jin!" Jon calls out as he waves.

Ethan has his arms crossed, not wanting to look at Jin-Hee.

"I'm so glad we got to sleep here one more night!" Adeline cheers as the group continues their walk.

"I'm also glad. Sorry I didn't let you sleep in though, we need this early start if we're gonna get to the next camp before sundown." Jin-Hee admits.

Adeline shakes her head, "It's alright! You were tired too so it's good that we get there earlier than later."

"Thunderstorm Fortress huh...?" Rhett whispers.

He knew very well what camp was up next because it was one he had been to many times.

When you belong to a colored Throne you usually stuck to the corresponding camps. Mainly just the reds and blacks did though. They weren't the most friendly with other colors, clearly with how Ethan had acted it was obvious he'd only ever encountered other reds like Rhett.

But Rhett was going to be different now. Was he? Maybe.

But he still knew it was going to be a tough thing to get through.

Despite Jin-Hee being the best graduate from the Ashen Throne and even recognized by ALL the Thrones, the Ashen Throne students still spread horrible rumors about her just because she decided to become a healer instead of killing Alistair and taking her rightful spot as Queen.

Almost all the students and mentors of the Ashen Throne would brag that Jin-Hee had come from the same Throne in public but the second they were behind closed doors? Some of the things they said crushed Rhett to think that they would now be said about him.

When word got out., of course.

The air was tense and heavy, Rhett's doing. And while Adeline and Jin-Hee could feel it, Jin-Hee didn't give a fuck.

She knew what he was thinking about and she also knew he'd get over it.

But Adeline was too nice for her own good.

"Rhett there's nothing wrong with joining the healers..." Adeline quietly mentions, trying to make the air less heavy, "Sure you may not be a healer yourself but there are plenty of healers who travel with bodyguards! So if anyone gives you trouble you can just say we hired you as our bodyguard!"

She had good intentions.

But the look that Rhett and Jin-Hee shared before looking back to Adeline made her realize the most important part of that puzzle. Jin-Hee wasn't just any healer and would NEVER need a bodyguard.

"Well... Sorry, I tried..."

"It's alright, thank you Adeline, I feel better." Rhett lies.

It's quiet for another few hours, Rhett breaking the silence this time.

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Hm?"

Rhett looks over at Jin-Hee, furthering his question, "Surely you don't plan on just having me follow you around forever until I die or you die while you make these boring rounds healing people who need to be healed or whatever."

"We're gonna find G."

Jin-Hee's answer makes both Rhett and Adeline freeze. She keeps walking at first, before stopping and looking back at the two.

"Why are we gonna find G?" Adeline's voice carries fear.

She wasn't amazingly scared of Rhett when she heard about him but G was someone who was constantly on the front line. Constantly killing and making a mess wherever he went.

Adeline actually remembered a lot of scary stories whispered by people in the Loyal Throne about how G would take out entire squadrons and entire mage groups all by himself.

Something that she knew Jin-Hee could match but wouldn't unless she deemed it necessary.

"I'm gonna tell a story. I'm only gonna tell it once. And you both get one question at the end." Jin-Hee turns, continuing to walk.

"Oh so you trust me now?" Rhett jokes.

"I heard and saw what you did with Ethan. I'm putting your life on the line now going after G, it's only fair that you both know our history."

"History?!" Adeline shouts.

"When the monsters were first freed from Mount Ebott I actually lived in a city at the base. I became pretty well acquainted with a lot of the monsters that I know today. I still owned my small knife customization store. And I met him there. He was Sans at that point. Pretty easy going guy. We clicked like best friends and grew closer when he admitted that he could pick up on my magical aura. He was the one who taught me how to conceal my magical aura." Jin-Hee explains. Rhett and Adeline were hanging onto every single word.

"We got close. Really close. And I met his dad, Gaster. I actually admitted to Gaster everything I thought about monsters. How sometimes they were more human than other humans were. And Gaster admitted that he didn't think there was another human on the entire planet that had the same amount of raw magical power that I had.

"He told me he knew a way to further my magical power and that I could help Frisk and Chara in making monsters seen just as important as humans. He asked if he could perform some tests on me. Some experiments. I asked how it would help monsters be seen as equals and he told me that the way the government was leaning, there would be a war. And if the monsters could show that they had the most powerful human on their side, there wouldn't be any actual fighting. The humans would surrender.

"I was stupid back then. Thinking every monster was good. I should have picked up that something wasn't right when he told me not to tell Sans." Jin-Hee is quiet for a few moments, but Rhett and Adeline can tell she's not done so they don't interrupt.

"I was born with death timer magic. I could see how longs things had left to live. Humans, buildings, food. And I eventually learned that I could manipulate it. Through Gaster's 'experiments' I learned what people now call shadow magic.

"I learned a lot of different magics under the shadow magic umbrella. Shadow camouflage, shadow swimming, shadow generation, and my most powerful magic that almost drove me mad, animated shadows. If I hadn't stopped.. If I hadn't gone to Sans when I was going mad I don't think I would've stopped. I would probably be a god.

"When Sans found out everything that Gaster had been doing to me he got upset. I begged him not to intervene, I didn't want bad blood between a father and son because I was too weak to say no. So I said I'd end it at my next scheduled appointment.

"But Gaster didn't accept that. He was going to use some kind of mind control to make me do his bidding. But Sans showed up. Stopped him and started destroying all the machines. I don't remember everything that happened there all too clearly because I was under some kind of medicine but a huge explosion happened and when I came to Sans wasn't just Sans anymore. He had fused with Gaster.

"After that day I could tell it was hard for him to be around me. Gaster and him share one body now so I can only imagine what that monster is doing to his mind on a daily basis." A light rain fall started and Jin-Hee summoned a dense shadow above the trio, shielding them from the rain.

"After another month or so, what Gaster had said would happen, happened. The government declared a world wide war against the monsters and any human that had magic was to be sent to the Thrones. There were literal witch hunts happening, and I knew I would be caught. So I told G I would turn myself in. If you were caught you would get sent to whatever Throne claimed you first, if you turned yourself in you got to pick what Throne you went to. Well... That's what they promised.

"G told me it wouldn't work. He said with what he had taught me I would be fine, I could mask my entire existence if I wanted to. But I was set on joining the Arcane Throne. I figured if I learned some advanced type of healing maybe I could help him. Help undo something I had caused.

"Sure enough, when I turned myself in I was designated way too dangerous to go to any Throne except for the Ashen Throne. So I worked my ass off and graduated as fast as I could so I could go take the honorary exams at the other Thrones. I tried to keep contact with G but after that first week of me being gone he started seeming like a completely different person. And after a month of me being gone he cut off all communication with me.

"I figured it was for the best, I'd find him again when I knew I could undo what I had done. But when the wars started up I heard that he had joined the Crimson Throne. Which was insanity, since the King at the time was completely against monsters having rights. Which had to have meant that he was getting beat up anytime he was at the Throne. But I couldn't get through to him.

"I eventually figured out it wasn't actually him doing it but Gaster. Gaster had overpowered Sans because I wasn't there like I was before. And now that he's disappeared from the front line and rumored to be helping green camps and even some blues..."

"It gives you determination that maybe he isn't completely gone?" Adeline finishes.

"Do you want that to count as your question?"

"Wait! No!"

"Alright, questions."

"Why do your eyes glow when you use magic?" Adeline cuts Rhett off, not particularly having a question about the story but more about her magic.

"All the magic that was put into me was put into my eyes. Grey isn't my natural eye color, they used to be dark brown." Jin-Hee answers, looking to Rhett. "And you?"

"That's a lot of shit to unravel..." He mumbled, "how did you get that huge scar on your face?"

"That's a different story. I'll give you another shot at a question."

"So you and G were a thing?"

"That's really what you're going with?" Jin-Hee raises her eyebrows, her eyes showing how un-amused she is as Rhett nods. "Kind of. Shit hit the fan before either of us could make it official."

"So were finding G so you guys can have makeup sex, got it."

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth..."


	15. Thunderstorm Fortress, The Storms Brewing

"Welcomed to Thunderstorm Fortress," The Lesser Dog guard lets the trio in.

It was pretty late and the storm was heavy, making all of their feet soaked since Jin-Hee wasn't using her magic to protect their feet.

Lucky for Rhett, everyone in the camp was either asleep or back in their camp area so he wouldn't have to deal with anything. Yet.

"Can you forward me the list?" Adeline pulls her phone out as the trio walk into the food supply tent.

Jin-Hee nods and clicks some things on her phone, Adeline's making a small beep as she received the list of food that they needed.

"Just put it all in here," Jin-Hee reaches her arm under a table and her eyes turn black before she pulls a large duffel bag out.

"...how?" Rhett mumbles from his spot leaning against the entryway.

"It's from my house." Jin-Hee looks over at him, "Since we have to carry so much I'll put it back when we start our walk, that way we don't have to worry about the weight wearing us down."

Rhett just nods, figuring he shouldn't even be questioning her magical abilities anymore.

"This is a lot of food!" Adeline admits as she gathers different cans, stacking them carefully in the duffel bag.

Jin-Hee nods as she sorts through different types of preservatives, "It's a six and a half day walk to Dreamer's Front. That's without counting us taking breaks to camp out. About two of those days we'll be in a desert like area so we'll be sleeping during sunlight and traveling while the sun is down."

"Are you being held captive, son?" A deep voice comes from behind Rhett, making him turn to greet the newcomer only to realize it was Gustave De La Croix, the leader of the camp. "Because if so I can call for reinforcements and we'll take them out."

"No, I joined up with them." Rhett shakes his head.

Gustave raises his eyebrows, looking over the green that Rhett was sporting, "You know what that means don't you?"

"I'm not fucking stupid. At least now I'm doing something with my life that I'm not ashamed of."

Rhett's answer shocks Gustave and he nods before going over to where Jin-Hee was, "You do plan on paying for that, right? Red camps don't acknowledge those honor systems you healers seem to run on."

Jin-Hee locks her eyes with him as she raises her phone to the payment console. She taps a few buttons and a rather large number appears on the screen, making Gustave do a double take, "Good to see you too, De La Croix."

"Oh geez, looks like you added an extra zero. Here I can refund you it," He moves over to the console but Jin-Hee puts her hand over the keypad.

"No mistake. What you saw here stays on the download as long as you can keep word from spreading. And once it eventually does, if I hear it didn't spread from your mouth, I'll double it. Deal?"

Gustave nods, more than happy for an extra amount of money just to keep his mouth shut.

"Also we're gonna need a private cabin for the night so others don't catch wind. I'm sure you'll be fine lending us one?" Jin-Hee's mask is on but Rhett can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Of course! If you're done gathering supplies I can show you to one right now."

The group finishes packing the duffel bag and Jin-Hee tosses it over her shoulder, probably not wanting to use her magic in front of Gustave.

Fair enough.

Once the group thanked Gustave for the cabin he left. Jin-Hee kneels down and carefully places the duffel bag through the small black portal, not wanting to damage any of the food cans.

Rhett rubs the back of his neck, "You didn't have to waste a bunch of money on me..."

Jin-Hee doesn't reply at first, just pulls her phone out and shows her balance.

When the world went to shit a new currency was developed. It was run similar to bitcoins since it was all online payments. Virtual Credits. VC for short. One VC was worth 75 cents. So the fact that her screen was showing nearly six million VC's made Rhett catch his breath.

"I thought you healed people for free?" He eventually speaks up.

Jin-Hee tucks Adeline in who got the main bed of the cabin while Rhett and her got the two couches, "I do. That doesn't stop people's families and loved ones from getting a hold of my wire number and sending me whatever their life was worth. Come on, we need to get as much rest as we can and we have to be up and out of here before anyone else wakes up."


	16. Walking Montage?

It had been nearly three days now. And walking in a desert was a lot harder than the group had originally thought it would be.

Jin-Hee had offered to put all the bulk baggage in her house through her portal so the group had the luxury of traveling light.

Rhett had asked Jin-Hee where her house was and she just shrugged and said Ashen Throne. Most graduates from the throne got a guaranteed home in the Ashen Throne that could be passed through your family if you decided to have one.

Most of the thrones did something similar. The Crimson Throne was the only one that didn't. They didn't give a fuck about your family, and if you graduated all you got was a loft in one their huge sky rise's. Of course if you became a worker for the Crimson Throne you got a really nice house.

The group is shoved from their comfortable silence as Adeline whines again about her feet aching.

Jin-Hee stops and kneels down, pulling a pair of platform combat boots out, placing them in front of Adeline. "Just put them on and toss those damn heels away."

Adeline huffs but finally gives in, noticing she'd be taller with the platforms than her heels anyway.

"Did you have those in your bag this entire time?" Rhett raises his eyebrows, shocked that out of everything she had decided to carry in her small backpack, a large pair of no doubt heavier than usual combat boots was one of the things she decided to bring.

"Got them back at Thunderstorm Fortress but I knew if I gave them to her before she was at her breaking point she wouldn't give them a second glance."

"Smart."

It had been easier for Rhett to talk to Jin-Hee after she opened up a few days ago. Adeline even admitted that her talking that much was something she did before when it was just them two, so maybe she was getting used to having Rhett around.

\---

The group noticed a duo walking towards them in the distance. They knew they didn't have to be on guard too much since they were both wearing white, though.

When the duo got closer Jin-Hee actually recognized them.

"Jax, Nora. Pleasure to see you two in good health, congratulations on your graduation. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony but I trust my gift made its way to you safely?"

"Oh my goodness, yes! Thank you so much! And don't even worry about the ceremony, just you considering going is more than enough!" Nora holds her hand out, shaking Jin-Hee's hand.

"I owe you a thanks as well, if it wasn't for you gift we'd be a good couple years behind because we would have had to spend time raising money for our travels. It really does mean a lot," Jax offers her a head nod which Jin-Hee matches.

"This is Adeline, she's my pupil. And this is Rhett, he's a new traveling companion. Guys this is Jax and Nora. They both just graduated from the Arcane Throne and are on their way to start up a traveling camp that will specialize in fixing up the old trains so we can get the metro back up and running."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Adeline exclaims and shakes both of their hands.

Rhett was surprised when neither of the two hesitated to shake his hand as well, "It's good to see you back on the good side, son." Jax admits as he shakes his hand.

"It's good to be here, sir." Rhett sheepishly looks away, not sure how to react to the situation.

"We should be going, we want to get a little more traveling in while the sun is down. After tomorrow we won't be in the desert anymore which will be a welcomed change." Jin-Hee nods to the two who chuckle.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you all, safe travels!" Nora calls out to the trio as they depart.

After about an hour of nice silence Rhett breaks it.

"So uh... How did you know they graduated? You were invited to their ceremony?"

"I'm invited to every single persons graduation since I've been recognized by every throne. If I'm in the area I do attend, but I really only go to every single Ashen Throne graduation." Jin-Hee admits.

"What? Were you there when I graduated?" Rhett asks. She had graduated quite a few years before he had, despite there not being a major age difference.

"I made it to your actual graduation but couldn't stay for your ceremony after. I was on a mission that had a time schedule. You did get my gift though but I must have been in such a rush I didn't label that it was from me."

"What was it?"

"The motorcycle."

"That was from you?! Holy fuck.... That's my pride and glory! I have her back at the garage in the Ashen Throne because I didn't want to risk damaging it on my travels."

"I figured you'd do something like that. I did have it specially designed to put up with a good beating though."

It's quiet for a bit after that, Rhett taking in this information. He had loved the motorcycle and figured his mother had scraped together enough money for it but didn't want him to feel guilty about it so she didn't put her name on it.

He already felt guilty enough, breaking her heart and completing the graduation exam with his father.


	17. Sometimes Oddities Happen

"Alright, you two stay here. I'm gonna walk the perimeter, I can sense something but it's not magical, so I can't make it out." Jin-Hee pauses in the street, turning to look at Rhett. "You guys can head off to find a campsite but don't go too far from this main road. WE-"

"We may be in blue territory but the forest is still an extremely dangerous place where bandits and mutated creatures roam. I know Jin, you tell me every time!" Adeline pushes her arm playfully before turning to Rhett, "I bet I can gather more firewood than you!" She dashes off of the path, Jin-Hee sighing.

"Keep your eyes and senses open, it's multiple creatures I sense so there's no guarantee I can stop all of them before they get to you. Protect her, trust your instincts." Jin-Hee locks eyes with Rhett and he nods, a surprisingly serious look on his face before he runs after Adeline, not wanting her to get too far away from him.

Jin-Hee had explained how her senses worked to Rhett. She could pick up on any magical aura or dark aura that border lined a deadly aura since she had death magic. This meant her weakness was she couldn't sense humans without magic or any creature really that didn't have magic.

Rhett's train of thought is interrupted by Adeline tossing a bunch of sticks onto the ground in front of her, "Bet you didn't gather that many!"

"How the fuck do you have so much energy... Answer me that."

"It's called not having depression, you should try it!" Adeline jokes as she starts clearing out a small area while Rhett continues to gather sticks.

It's quiet, besides their movement. Too quiet.

"Adeline, behind me." Rhett commands. Adeline picks up on the edge in his voice and moves so she's behind him, her back to a tree which Rhett did on purpose so it was easier to defend her.

Rhett's hands hover over his holsters, his head facing forward but his eyes scanning to the sides as much as he could.

The duo are completely silent, long enough for Adeline to think it's safe because she reaches out to grab Rhett's shoulder to let him know it was fine but as she does that a mutated dog looking creature snarls as it launches out of a bush.

Adeline screams as Rhett draws his pistols, shooting the first one in the head as two more jump out of the bushes.

Rhett dashes forward, shoving both of his pistols into the crook between the dogs head and neck before pulling the triggers.

It's quiet again as the two mutated dogs bodies crumple to the ground, the silence feels thick though and Rhett can feel another one nearby.

He stands, carefully scanning the area when a huge one comes out from behind a tree to the side of the two. Rhett aims his pistol at the large one, trying to look for a weak spot since it's head was reinforced.

The mutant lets out a loud growl that makes Adeline sink to her knees as it dashes towards her.

Rhett holds his pistols behind him and lets off explosive rounds to push him forward faster as he kicks the large mutant to the side before it reaches Adeline. He lands hard, sliding a few feet before shoving both of his pistols into the dogs side and pulling both triggers multiple times.

He didn't have any time to think about the consequences because as another mutated dog jumps at Adeline he shoves his arm in it's mouth to stop it from biting her. The force of the dog shoves Rhett into Adeline and the two fall to the ground, Rhett shouting out as the dogs teeth tear into his arm.

Adeline is frozen, not sure how to react as some of the blood splatters onto her. Another dog emerges from the bushes and Rhett pulled his other arm out from under the dog, letting the dogs teeth sink deeper so he can shoot the new one in the head.

Two more mutants jumped out of bushes but the two feel relieved, as relieved as Rhett could feel with a dog basically ripping his arm off, when Jin-Hee falls from a tree between the two, a dragon shaped shadow devouring one of them as a large snake curls around the second one. She dashes forward, stabbing her knife into the dog's neck that was attached to Rhett's arm, the sudden relief from the dog's mouth making Rhett almost cry.

The dogs slowly start to turn into dust, something that all mutated creatures did now, as Jin-Hee lifted Rhett gently and leaned him against the tree that he had previously defended Adeline against.

"You good?" Jin-Hee looks over to Adeline who nods, unable to form words yet. "Take deep breaths to slow your heart rate down." She turns back to Rhett, her eyes still glowing black since her shadows were still animated.

Rhett nods and closes his eyes, the pain radiating from his arm was unbearable but quickly disappearing as Jin-Hee healed him.

Jin-Hee's healing wasn't like Adeline's, it didn't take a song or two for the pain to leave. You could tell that Jin-Hee was an experienced healer.

His eyes snap open and look down to his arm, surprised the would was completely healed already.

"Thanks Jin-Hee..." He whispers out, the pain still on his mind but a distant thought already.

Jin-Hee shakes her head, "You can call me Jin." This makes Rhett's head snapped up, locking his eyes with hers. "You threw yourself in front of that mutant to protect Adeline. That earned you the highest amount of respect in my books. Don't lose it."

She stands, coming face to face with the dragon shadow she had animated. She glares at it before it dissipates, making Rhett realize the shadows might be more than just her shadows.

But that was a question for another time.

"There shouldn't be anymore, I took a large number of them down before I came back. I'll be back." And with that Jin-Hee is gone again.

It's quiet for a bit before Rhett looks over to Adeline, "You okay?" She nods and he stands, dusting his pants off before offering her his hand to help her up as well. "Let's finish getting this fire going before it gets too cold."

Adeline takes his hand and stands with his help, her eyes traveling his shirt that was now ripped up and in shreds from the elbow down. "I can fix that if you want me to? I have some extra fabric. It's black but it'll at least hold your shirt together until we get to the next camp or city?"

"I'll be fine like this..." Rhett goes back to gathering sticks.

Adeline shakes her head, "Let me fix it. It's gonna get cold tonight anyway, you'll want full coverage." She holds her hand out, not really taking no for an answer.

Rhett frowns and rolls his eyes before taking his cape and shirt off, hanging the cape on a tree nearby and handing his shirt to Adeline. "Fine. But I'll pay you for the labor."

"You just saved my life I don't think you'll need to be paying me back for anything ever again," She shakes her head as she sits down on a grassy area, pulling all of her sewing stuff out of her pack and getting to work.

Rhett just shakes his head before starting the fire up to keep them warm, continuing to gather the sticks that had been scattered by the dogs.

"Why the fuck are you shirtless? Is this how you plan on flirting with Adeline?" Jin-Hee jokes as she walks back into the camp, a non mutated deer hanging over her shoulder.

Dinner that wasn't fruit. Adeline and Rhett silently rejoiced.

"Shut the fuck up she's fixing my shirt!!"


	18. Dreamer's Front: Full Of Dreams

As the group approaches Dreamer's Front, Rhett is shocked by Adeline pulling the hood on her overcoat over her hair and then putting her face mask on. From afar now, Adeline and Jin-Hee looked the same.

He didn't question it, though.

"I'm forwarding the list of supplies to you two, Adeline, you should have plenty of money in your account," Jin-Hee turns from the duo with a small wave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rhett asks.

"I'm gonna go meet with Papyrus, call me if anyone gives you guys problems."

Jin-Hee waves again to her companions before turning back in the direction of the main building where Papyrus would most likely be.

She enters the old style building, getting stopped immediately by the secretary.

"No meetings with Papyrus. He's busy."

"I'm an old friend, he always makes time." Jin-Hee furrows her brow, wondering what happened to his last secretary.

"He's currently in a very important conference call so he won't be making time for any 'old friends'." The woman uses air quotes.

"I can wait, when will the conference call be done?"

"It won't be done for a few days."

"He's in a conference call? That will last... a few days?" Jin-Hee raises her eyebrows and the secretary realizes she could've come up with a better cover story. "This is important, I'll be entering now." Jin-Hee steps around the secretary, walking towards the door that lead into Papyrus's office only to get interrupted by the secretary again.

"I said he was busy!"

"If you don't move, I'll move you." Jin-Hee's eyes turn black as she summons the smallest part of her shadows, just to get the point across.

The secretary immediately moves.

When Jin-Hee enters the room Papyrus slams the phone from his ear onto his desk.

"Kinda weird to just hang up on an important call if I wasn't even allowed in here...?" Jin-Hee raises her eyebrow as Papyrus rounds his desk, running over to Jin-Hee.

"JIN-HEE! HOW GOOD TO SEE YOU!" He hugs her and spins a couple times, Jin-Hee accepting the hug with a frown, not being one for physical contact.

Papyrus finally lets her down and pushes her towards the seat on the opposite side of his desk before he takes his seat again, "I'M SORRY FOR HER, SHE'S VERY NEW! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE COMING TO VISIT ME I WOULD'VE TOLD HER THAT YOU COULD COME IN NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Yeah, I came with my companions so I didn't want to make it a huge deal." Jin-Hee rolls her eyes. Every time she told Papyrus before she arrived he would host some large welcome party for her.

"HOW WAS THE TRIP? YOU MADE IT HERE IN ONE PIECE, CLEARLY!"

"Clearly."

"YOU TRAVELED THROUGH THE DESERT? WAS IT TOO HOT?"

"It wasn't that bad, we would sleep during the day so we could walk at night."

"THAT'S JIN-HEE FOR YOU! ALWAYS HAS THE SMART IDEAS, NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Kind of common sense Pap."

"HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THAT LOVELY COUPLE FROM THE ARCANE THRONE? THEY'RE GONNA FIX UP THE TRAIN SYSTEM BETWEEN MAJOR CITIES! THEY DID IT HERE AS A TEST, BETWEEN HERE AND SEABREEZE!"

"You know Pap, I'm really not interested in small talk."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M NOT MAKING SMALL TALK! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Papyrus, you've met with him recently, haven't you?"

It gets quiet, Papyrus knowing she could tell.

"YES." He eventually admits, making Jin-Hee nod, "BUT HE LEFT A WHILE AGO AND HE'S GONE."

"Is he really? What happened?"

It's quiet again for a while, Papyrus's happy smile showing that he thinking intently about what to say, "IT'S ALMOST LIKE THE ORIGINAL SANS WAS BACK."

Jin-Hee's brows furrow and she leans forward on his desk, "What did he do? Undo the binding between him and Gaster?"

"NO I THINK HE JUST LEARNED HOW TO HANDLE GASTER."

Silence fills the room again, Jin-Hee staring at her hands which she had placed firmly on his desk. Her knuckles white as her grip tightened.

She looks up in surprise when Papyrus places his skeletal hand over hers, a surprising warmth coming from his hand.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT IT HAPPENED, JIN-HEE, HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BLAME YOURSELF. HE NEVER DID. BUT HE NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO MAKE SURE YOU KNEW THAT BECAUSE GASTER DIDN'T GIVE HIM ONE."

She still doesn't reply. Papyrus can see the gears turning in her head and he tilts his head, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING? ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO GO AFTER HIM?"

She takes a shaky breath, "I owe it to the Sans I never confessed to, don't I?" She pulled her hand from his grip, "Thanks for meeting with me Pap, it really was nice seeing you again. I'm gonna camp here for the night with Rhett and Adeline but we're gonna head out tomorrow morning so we'll be out of your hair." She says as she walks out of the room, not giving Papyrus a chance to tell her to stay longer.

Papyrus waits until he hears her exit the front of the building before lifting the phone from his desk back to his ear.

He doesn't say anything at first and opens his mouth to say something by the person on the other end beats him to it.

"She's coming after me? After everything I've done to her?" The voice was rough, distorted. Hard to make out if you didn't listen closely.

But it would always be the voice of the brother he loved more than anything in the world.


	19. The Missing Piece Has Been Found

"What camp are we going to next?" Adeline yawns.

The group had left Dreamer's Front only a few minutes ago and Adeline was still waking up.

"It's kind of up in the air where G went after this. All the rumors I heard ended at Dreamer's Front. So we can either head to Seabreeze Barracks or Victors Stronghold... " Jin-Hee thinks out loud.

"Well just from what I've heard about G I think he'd be more likely to go to with Alphys and Undyne than Asgore." Rhett offers and Jin-Hee nods.

"That's a great point, it works out then. They have a railway setup between the two so we can go to the station nearby and take a train."

"A train?! Heck yeah!" Adeline cheers.

The trio make their way to the railway where Jin-Hee pays for all of their tickets to Seabreeze Barracks. There were three trains that went between the two camps. One in the morning, afternoon, and at night.

The group was extremely lucky though because they managed to make it almost half an hour before the morning train left, so to waste time Jin-Hee bought them all breakfast of champions.

The second they boarded the train, they found a private compartment and Adeline went back to sleep, taking up an entire seat so that Rhett and Jin-Hee would have to sit next to each other.

The two spent the time talking about Rhett's magic. Bullet magic wasn't necessarily a hard magic to learn but the way Rhett used it was different than other users.

Most bullet magic users would just infuse their ammo with a little bit of their magical power before shooting it, using that little power to control it's trajectory or even change the type of ammo it is, if they were strong enough to do that.

Rhett didn't use actual ammo.

All of his bullets were pure magical energy.

Adeline wakes up about three quarters through the trip, apologizing for sleeping so much but that she really missed the metro. She admits that she would always fall asleep on her brothers shoulder whenever they would travel anywhere.

When the announcement came that the train would be arriving at its destination in five minutes or so, Jin-Hee seemed to get tense.

Rhett and Adeline brush it off but the closer they got the tenser she got.

When they finally arrived, Jin-Hee was nearly frozen.

"Are you alright?" Adeline frowns as the group makes their way off of the train, Jin-Hee moving stiffly.

"I can sense it..." She whispers.

Rhett and Adeline share a look but when they turn to ask her what she means she had already taken off, running to the front entrance of the camp.

The two catch up easily but that's only because Jin-Hee was at the entrance talking to Alphys.

"Alphys listen I just-"

"Uh... I.... Uh... H-how was Papyrus? Yeah I uh... Haven't heard from him in a while ...?"

She was clearly trying to stall. And Jin-Hee wasn't having any of it.

"If he's here you better tell me where he is instead of you going into how the mutated monsters turn to dust for the millionth time." Jin-Hee's voice is cold but not as if she was trying to threaten Alphys, just letting her know that she wanted to see G.

The duo took a wild guess that was what she could sense. Who, she could sense.

Alphys fidgets with her hands before stepping to the side, pointing to the main science building. Jin-Hee nods and runs towards the building, her two companions joined by Alphys as they ran after her.

"W-wait! He's-" Alphys tries to stop Jin-Hee but she had already kicked the doors open and ran in.

The trio quickly enter the building as well, the team of scientists that had previously been at work were now staring at Jin-Hee in fear because her shadow seemed more animated than it should be meaning her eyes were black.

Alphys runs to Jin-Hee explaining that they were just running some tests and that he was only under light anesthesia, giving Rhett and Adeline a chance to take in the sight.

His hands sported two circular holes and he had two huge cracks in his skull. Other than that he was just a normal skeleton, making Rhett wonder where all his magical power came from.

Adeline silently thanks them for leaving his pants on because she would have felt really bad if she barged in like this and he wasn't wearing anything. But then again, all the scientists were here. So maybe it wasn't that bad? She notices his pants have a similar looking chain hanging off of them, her eyes traveling to the chain that was hanging on Jin-Hee's skinny jeans.

Matching chains. How cute.


	20. Now That's Some History Lesson

Jin had refused to leave the building where G was so Undyne had brought Rhett and Adeline over to their food court area.

Seabreeze Barracks was pretty empty most of the time, it was more of a research base than anything so most of their citizens would stay over at Dreamer's Front or Victors Stronghold

"Sorry there wasn't a proper greeting for you guys, Alphys has been backed up with work and I didn't know you were here!" Undyne apologizes as she pours the duo some tea.

"Do you think Jin will be alright?" Adeline frowns into her tea.

"She'll be fine dear. It's not every day the love of your life tries to kill you then goes insane then supposedly becomes normal again. I'd be in a much worse state than she is if I were in her shoes."

Adeline looked back up at Undyne, "G tried to kill her?"

"Technically yeah. Him and her sister. How do you think she got that awesome scar? But I probably shouldn't spill too much details, it's not really my story to tell." Undyne shrugs.

Rhett looks at Adeline and he can tell she has something on her mind but he's surprised at her next choice of words.

"What if I said please?"

Adeline had never been super interested in Jin-Hee's history, showing her respect for not asking about her past as well.

"I guess it's not like it isn't super private knowledge... For the most part." Undyne shrugs before sipping her tea. "Some backstory I guess, when Sans first fused with Gaster, G tried to play it off like he was still normal Sans except, you know, he looked different. He lead her on for about a year before she actually went off and joined the Ashen Throne. Now this might come as more of a surprise because it's not really told in stories but Jin-Hee had a sister, Shin-Ae. And her mother was still alive when she attended the Throne."

"Jin-Hee and her sister got along, they were what you'd think about when the words sibling love came to mind. She actually was planning on killing her mother since she abused the two when they were younger. Now Shin-Ae's magic was pretty strange, she could absorb other's magics if she killed them. This made her perfect for the Ashen Throne back then and she quickly built up a reputation and it was kind of a given she would kill her fiance for the exam."

"When the exam day came though... Shin-Ae admitted to staying in touch with G while they were at the Throne which broke Jin-Hee's heart at first because she thought maybe the reason he lost touch with her was that he didn't feel the same way that she did. But then G showed up and the two tried to kill Jin-Hee. This would be perfect Shin-Ae, if it worked, because she would get her sisters powers and it would be great for G because he would get Sans to give up his internal fight and let Gaster fully take over."

"Of course Jin-Hee won that fight, Sans held Gaster back a lot and even managed to teleport away. And then the story goes as it's told. Jin-Hee finishes her exam, broken, but on top. And then decides screw the Ashen Throne, I'm gonna become a healer." Undyne finishes, taking a long sip of her tea.

Rhett and Adeline looked at each other before Adeline turns back to Undyne, "So Jin didn't know that Gaster was in control of Sans? For a whole year then while she attended the Ashen Throne?" Adeline asks and Undyne nods.

"Fuck... No wonder she doesn't trust anyone besides people she's known for a really long time..." Rhett runs his hand over his face.

"You really are lucky all the stuff that happened recently happened, I don't think she'd ever trust you otherwise." Adeline shoves his shoulder playfully, trying to make light of the depressing situation.


	21. The Test Results

G slowly sits up from the operating table, one of his hands rubbing the back of his head which was sore from the solid metal below.

"Y-you all can uh ... leave.... " Alphys mutters to the other scientists who leave as quickly as they can.

G was still groggy but it felt like all the medicine left his system the second he laid eyes on Jin-Hee who was leaning against the wall of the testing room, staring right at him with a questioning look.

The two lock eyes but it looks like G is having an internal battle, his eyes going from glowing yellow to white, switching very quickly before settling on white. He looks down at his hands then back up at Jin-Hee.

The two lock eyes again and G offers a small head nod which makes Jin-Hee push off of the wall she was leaning on and run to G, jumping into his arms that he had outstretched for her.

Alphys wasn't super surprised since this was similar to how they acted before the war but Rhett and Adeline did triple takes. Jin-Hee wasn't a touchy feely person. If you touched her you regretted it but if she touched you it clearly meant something.

The room stays quiet, not wanting to interrupt the two who were hugging each other, clearly trying to forget about the years of betrayal and want.

After a little bit longer, Jin-Hee pulls away and stands a few feet from him. She knew Alphys had some test results for them all to discuss.

"So uh... I must admit G, it's really amazing how much you've changed since you came in a few months ago. Just.... Looking at these numbers it looks like you're absorbing... Gaster's powers into your own." Alphys carefully explains.

Adeline leans between the two, "That's a good thing, right?"

Almost as if G hadn't picked up the presence of Rhett and Adeline before, he looked between them and Jin-Hee. "Who's that?"

"Adeline, my student. And Rhett, someone who was paid a lot of money to kill you."

"So you brought him to me?" One of G's eye sockets widens, light he was raising his non existent eyebrows.

"You got a pretty good head start. I'm simply helping out the losing team." Jin-Hee shrugs.

It's dead quiet in the room before both Jin-Hee and G crack up.

It was a full laugh, making Adeline smile and giggle along since she had never heard Jin-Hee laugh like that before and making Rhett stare in surprise because he didn't think Jin-Hee even could laugh.

Once everyone calms down G turns back to Alphys, "The kids right though, why do you say it like it's a bad thing?"

"Well... uh.... It doesn't look like his presence had faded even in the slightest. Looking at the numbers when you first took control now, they haven't changed a bit. Which uh... means it'll just be a reverse case of what he did with you. He'll just be locked inside your head, unable to do anything but communicate." Alphys fidgets with her hands and it gets quiet again.

"Meh, I think I can deal with my old man's voice now that I've figured out how to overpower him. Must fucking suck for him, to be oh so powerful and then suddenly stuck and unable to do anything."


	22. More History Lessons? Really?

The group is joined by G as they all sit around a campfire, roasting some fish that had been caught that afternoon.

Everyone was making small chatter before the group quieted down, enjoying the silence.

Of course, before Adeline decided to break it. "So how did it happen? I think everyone has that question but I don't think anyone is willing to ask...?"

G looks from Adeline to Jin-Hee, "This kids got balls."

"Thanks." Jin-Hee smiles.

"It was insane really. Being in my own body but not having any control on what I say and do..." G trails off, looking over to Jin-Hee, his face dropping the smile he had been sporting all afternoon.

Jin-Hee shakes her head, "It's in the past, G, we don't have to think about it ever again."

G nods and takes her hand in his, making Adeline smile and Rhett stare at the fire.

It's quiet while everyone munches on their fish and as they start roasting some marshmallows for dessert.

"How exactly did you come into the picture, mister famous gun for hire?" G looks at Rhett.

"I healed his mom and Jin scares him so now he's out friend!" Adeline exclaims with a smile.

Rhett's cheeks go red as Adeline says he's scared of Jin-Hee and G picks up on it, "Nothing to be embarrassed about pal, Jin can get scary sometimes!"

"Thank fuck someone else thinks so. I don't know how this kid is always so unbothered by her."

"What yourself Rhett, you're on thin ice." Jin-Hee jokes and everyone chuckles.

Everyone enjoys some bonding over melted marshmallows, the sweet scent reminding them of a time when the world wasn't so hard to live in.

"I feel like I've asked this too many times but what now?" Rhett speaks up.

Adeline cuts in before Jin-Hee can say anything, "Rhett and I heard about you and G's past from Undyne and I think it's only right that I come clean about something... my full name is Adeline Belmont. I'm the missing sister of Joshua Belmont, princess of the Loyal Throne."

Both G and Rhett get tense. The money amount that was placed just for any information about the missing princess was huge. Let alone the money amount to actually bring her back.

The only one who wasn't shocked in the slightest was Jin-Hee who nods, "I was aware. You don't have to tell us anything else."

"I owe this to you. I pried into your past and it's not like mine is bad." Adeline shakes her head before continuing, "Joshua and I were protected our entire lives, closed off from others in the Throne because our parents worked with the previous royal family. We lived in the castle along with them and we even trained with the royal family."

"I couldn't master order magic, and neither could any of the royal families children. So when Joshua mastered it like he was born with it, they announced that he would be the next king. This didn't upset me or anything, I didn't want to be queen. I wanted to travel. To help people. And to do that I had to be a healer. I tried, over and over and over again. With any and every type of healing magic I had ever heard about. But no matter what I couldn't make anything work out."

"I had this maid at the time, and she saw how much work I put into trying to learn magic. She mentioned that a change of scenery might help clear my mind. Of course she meant me changing up the garden area where I usually practiced but I took the words literally and decided I had to leave the Throne if I wanted to learn anything."

"That was of course when I was captured by that red camp, and then you found me," she turns to Jin-Hee who just smiles, "I can never thank you enough for that. I mean I'd definitely be dead by now. And then you even taught me how to heal people. I owe you my life."

Jin-Hee just shakes her head, "You would've done the same had you been in my shoes."

Adeline just smiles and the group gets quiet again, digesting this new information.

"I'm from the Loyal Throne as well." Rhett speaks up, catching everyone off guard, including G who figured he wasn't one to tell anything about himself. "My mother was brought in during the first draft so my step-father and I went with her. He resented her for it, though. Hated that she had magic. He never really liked people who possessed magic, had said a few choice words about my actual father. Probably would've said stuff about me too but I was a late bloomer. He changed when we moved. He started to abuse her. Before she left for training in the morning and when she got home. It only got worse as she moved up in the ranks, and she moved up quickly because she could use a fraction of order magic. She got to teach some of the royals and she was in charge of a small portion of the fighting army for the Loyal Throne."

Rhett takes a shaky breath, continuing while staring at the fire, "The more popular she got the angrier her got. I tried to defend her but no matter what I tried my step-father wouldn't lay a finger on me. I started trying to learn any kind of royal magic, I figured if he had two targets he wouldn't hit her as hard. But of course it didn't work."

"One day, on my way home from training, I was approached by someone who said they were a recruiter for the Ashen Throne. They said the magical aura I gave off matched one of the magics that the Ashen Throne specialized in and that if I wanted I could leave then and there. They told me how the final exams for the Throne worked and... I decided that was how I'd end it. I went with that recruiter, didn't even stop by home to tell my step-father to rot in hell. My mother was heartbroken to say the least. Begged me to come home all the time. Told me she'd provide for us."

"That wasn't her job though and I wasn't about to let her spend her entire life taking care of me. But the look on her face when I passed the exam with my step-father's head in my hands... It haunts me to this day. And I don't think there will ever be a day that passes where I don't wish for everything to be how it was before." Rhett runs his fingers through his hair, still staring at the fire.

"That's the whole point of the Ashen Throne exams. Breed the leaders of the future. Ones that won't let people get close so they can focus on leading. But who you killed for your exam... that was heroic Rhett. And you should be proud of that." Jin-Hee offers him a kind smile.

Rhett just shakes his head, silently thanking her for her words but still internally battling with himself.


	23. This Is A Nice Day Off

Rhett and Adeline had been wandering the camp for the whole day. They hadn't been able to find a shirt to replace his ripped one at the last camp but they found a good amount of shirts in his size here.

Of course Rhett decided on a thinner shirt that would be easier for him to move in but Adeline sewed in some extra padding around his arms.

The walk into the dining room and Adeline skips over to Undyne.

"Hey Undyne, have you seen Jin or G today?"

Rhett thinks out loud, "Now that I think about it we really haven't seen them all day have we?"

"If you want to peep on that cute couple then you can go look out at the docks," Undyne motions in the direction of the docks.

Rhett and Adeline make their way towards the docks. They were on the opposite end of the camp from where all the cabins are, so it was a bit of a walk.

They passed the time by making jokes until they got closer to the water area, then they quieted down because they didn't want to let Jin-Hee and G know they were sneaking up on them.

When they finally notice the duo they stop so they don't interrupt the moment they were very clearly having.

Their shoes were off and their feet were in the water, Jin-Hee's head on G's shoulder and his head resting on hers.

"Ew..."

Adeline giggles softly, "I think it's cute that they can find love in a world like ours. Don't you ever think about it? Settling down with someone in a Throne or a camp somewhere and not having to think about where you're gonna sleep the next night..."

Rhett and Adeline turn from the couple and start walking back to the dining area so they could eat dinner. It was quiet for a few minutes before Rhett speaks up.

"No. And you word it like you do but you've said you want to travel on the road."

"Well..." Adeline starts as the two start getting their dinner together before sitting down at the table, "I think if I were to travel with the one I loved, like that, I wouldn't worry too much about where I was sleeping because I would be sleeping next to them"

"That's fucking stupid..." Rhett whispers but he keeps his head angled down so she doesn't see the blush she had caused.

Once they were finished with dinner they start their short walk to the cabins, as they approached Rhett started to walk towards the one that they had given to him. Jin-Hee and Adeline got one cabin to themselves as well.

Adeline reaches out and grabs a hold of a small piece of his cape, "Will you come stay in the cabin with me? I don't know if Jin will come back tonight or if she's gonna stay with G and I'm scared to sleep alone..."

"Fucking..." Rhett whispers, "Fine I guess." He caves when he sees her face and the two change their course, heading into the cabin shared by the girls.

Rhett let's Adeline get ready for bed, changing into a pair of sweatpants himself.

He settles into one of the two empty beds that wasn't taken by Jin-Hee, not wanting to get on the wrong side of G if the two did decide to come back to this cabin tonight.

Adeline is doing some basic maintenance on her ukulele when her phone starts ringing, her clicking for it to go on speaker so she can continue to clean her instrument.

"Hey Jin! Did you two eat-"

Adeline is cut off, "Turn on the TV right now, look at the news station."

Adeline stands, a serious look overcoming her face as she flipped on the TV, "Which one?"

"All of them."

Rhett sits up from his relaxed position, turning towards the TV as well.

The reporters voice was loud and clear, Joshua Belmont, The King of the Loyal Throne, has fallen ill. "...it has been whispered that he is near his death and his last wish is that he wants to know if his sister is alive and safe..."

A gasp comes from Adeline who drops the remote for the TV, taking a step back.

Rhett sits up, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV off, the room getting engulfed in a heavy silence. The only sound being Adeline's rough breathing.

"Whatever happens next is your call Adeline. If you want me to send an anonymous message that you're safe I can do that. If you want me to bring you to the Loyal Throne to see him I can do that as well. I just want you to know that whatever your choice is I'm here to support you." Jin-Hee's voice comes from her phone that was left laying on the bed.

It's quiet for another few moments before Adeline picks up the phone, putting it to her ear, "I need to see him."


	24. Welcome To The Loyal Throne

The group is slowly waking up. They had set up camp and were on their final leg of their trip, they should reach the Loyal Throne by noon.

"Jin, can I talk to you?" Rhett asks as she comes back into the camp, having just finished a small perimeter. G shoots a warning look at Rhett and he holds his hands up in a surrendering motion, "I'm not trying to steal your girl man, I don't want her."

Jin-Hee nods her head back in the direction she came and Rhett joins her as they walk a bit away.

"You told me before that I should trust my instincts... and..."

"Something bad is happening here. I can sense it too. But on the off chance that the bad thing is what's causing her brother to die, I don't want him to pass without knowing she's alive and... I don't want her to regret this for the rest of her life."

"Damn you really care about her don't you."

"The world had me take one sister away but it's presented me with another. I'm gonna do everything I can to take care of this one."

Rhett just nods as they walk back to camp.

G and Adeline have packed everything up so they start their walk to the Royal Throne.

When they arrive the guards don't want to let them in. Claiming that G and Rhett have no business here since they're both more public figures that aren't known for good reasons.

Adeline sighs and pulls her hood off, "I've returned and I demand to meet with my brother."

The guards freeze before nodding and leading the group through the town, the castle, and towards the throne room.

Once they arrive at the throne room the guards pass the group off to the guards there before returning to their posts.

Adeline doesn't wait for the guards to open the doors for her as she rushes in. The rest of the group follows her, watching as she holds her necklace out to Joshua.

A look of worry crosses Jin-Hee's face that G picks up on when Adeline realizes Joshua isn't doing the same. He does however run down from his throne, pulling her into a hug.

"You have no idea how worried for your safety I've been! I thought you were dead and what kind of big brother would I be if I let you go off and die like that?!" Joshua exclaims before turning to the group. "And you are?"

Jin-Hee steps forward, "My name's Jin-Hee. I'm a traveling healer who saved your sister from a red camp and then took her under my wing."

"Jin-Hee from the Ashen Throne?" Joshua's eyes run over her making G step closer to her as she nods. "Guards!"

G summons some bones and Rhett un-holsters his pistols but Jin-Hee makes them both stop, holding her hand up as the guards slap anti magic using spells on all of them.

"What are you doing?" Rhett looks at Jin-Hee.

"We can't react negatively, it might be bad for Adeline." She whispers.

The guards start dragging the trio out of the throne room, Adeline screaming for them to be let go.

The screaming fades pretty fast with how big the castle was, but the one thing Jin-Hee didn't expect was for them to have anti magic prison cells that were strong enough to cancel out almost all of her magical power.


End file.
